


Anchors and Computer Chips

by mynightmarestays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, College AU, F/F, Femslash, Homosexuality, Military AU, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sequel to Handcuffs and Grade A's. Charlie is at MIT while Jo is able to start her Tour with the Navy. Long distance relationships are difficult especially when they can't be there for each other. Charlie struggles with school life while Jo faces the reality of being a female in the Military.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calls

Charlie groan as she put her head on the table causing her headset to slid off. She had been arguing with Jo the last week about her tour deployment because she refused to tell Charlie where she was going. And it was annoying Charlie so much because she hadn't seen Jo since her graduation from basic training. She also hadn't spoken to her much through Tech School because she was busy with her classes for five months. She couldn't even see her over Christmas because Jo wasn't granted leave to do so.

But now with the contest argument about her tour destination was getting to her. They had never really fought about anything. They avoided talking about her leaving for the military in the past. Jo was even getting done with it too. Charlie looked up at the screen and saw Jo was already done. She sat there with her Navy cap on backwards and one of the MIT shirts Charlie sent her in a care package and had her earbuds in.

“Are we done now? I don’t want to fight Charlie.” She said.

“Are you going to tell me where you are going?” Charlie asked causing Jo to groan.

“Charlie, oh god please. Stop it. I will tell you when I’m there and send you a package so it’s a surprise. Just let me do this please.” Jo said.

“But I worry about you Jo. I want to know where you are going because I love you.” Charlie said.

“Can’t you just trust me please? I don’t sit asking you about your with everything in college and why you roommate walks around naked. I trust you not to sleep with her and all. Please Charlie just trust me. I’m getting tired of us fighting every time I call you. Just please. I rather hear you talk about something I don’t understand. Please. You’re the moon of my life.” Jo said. Charlie sighed.

“You’re my Sun and stars. Alright. I’ll drop it.” She said causing Jo to smile.

“Thank you. How was your day?” Jo asked.

“Alright. Professor Balthazar wanted me to be his TA for his Intro to Computer Sciences class. Freshmen don’t do something like TA work but because I got the highest grade and his usual TA can’t do it. I get paid for it.” Charlie said.

“That’s good. Are you going to do TA work again if he offers it?” Jo asked.

“Well I haven’t started it yet. But how is Navy life going beside the topic we won’t talk about?” Charlie asked.

“Good. I took my finals today and of course I transfer to the topic we won’t talk about in a week. And don’t forget that I am going to visit my mother for that break. And I’ll get some of my moms cookies to send you.” Jo said.

Charlie smiled. “Great.” she said as there was a knock on the door. Abaddon walked in in only her bra and underwear which caused Charlie to blush when she saw it on screen as Jo arched an eyebrow. She looked at Abaddon.

“Oh my god. Abaddon, what are you doing?” Charlie asked.

“We’re ordering pizza-oh you’re talking to the girlfriend?” She walked over to the camera and leaned on Charlie’s chair and smiled.

“Abaddon, please let us be alone. And I’ll take pepperoni and peppers. Go please.” Charlie said, still blushing.

“Alright. And when is she going to come visit us?” Abaddon said.

“A month maybe.” Jo said.

“Fun. Pizza will be here in 40.” Abaddon smiled before she left. Charlie put her hands in face making Jo laugh.

“Hey cheer up. Hopefully in a month, I can do that for you.” Jo said. Charlie lifted her head up and smiled.

“Alright. Well I’m going to go since Pizza is on the way over. I love you.” Charlie said.

“I love you too. I’ll talk to you late. Bye.” Jo said.

“Bye.” Charlie said. Jo ended the call.

Charlie leaned her chair back as she took off her head set. Seven months away from Jo was hard on the two. Charlie did love calling and seeing Jo over video chat. But she really miss touching her and being held by her. She got up and went out to the living room. The dorm building was new and was more of an apartment style. Her dorm housed two though Abaddon’s girlfriend stayed over basically every night. She found the two on the couch. Abaddon was still only in her underwear and bra while Bela wore only a t-shirt that was Abaddon’s because Charlie was sure she didn't listen to Asking Alexandria and underwear. She walked over and took a seat in the spare chair causing Bela to look at her.

“You guys spent another hour arguing over her shipment location. She isn't going to tell you is she?” She asked.

“No. Its annoying me. I want her to tell me so I can stop worrying. What if she’s sent to somewhere like North Korea or Saudi Arabia.” Charlie said.

“That’s alittle extreme Red. She has a chance to stay in the states too.” Abaddon said.

“Still.” Charlie said shifting in her seat.

“Just remember this, she can request leave and come see you. And if she goes overseas, she can send you goodies.” Bela said.

“She can send you drugs and illegal sex toys.” Abaddon said with a grin causing Bela to laugh.

“Oh god. Why?” Charlie’s said.

“Because she can.” Abaddon said.

“No why bring that up?” Charlie said as she covered her face.

“Because its fun to make you squirm. You need to relax.” Abaddon said.

“And you need to wear clothes.” Charlie said that caused the two to grin.

“There’s your fangs. Nice to see them now and then.” Abaddon said. Charlie just gave her a look as she crossed her arms.

* * *

Charlie sat in the front of the classroom going over the Intro Class’s test as Balthazar spoke to the class. Today was how the RAM worked and it’s purposes. The test was basic intro stuff to see what everyone knew. She watch him speak every now and then. After a bit, he ended the class and walked over to her. He picked up his coffee and took a sip as he sat on his desk.

“So what’s the damage on this test?” He asked.

“Pretty good. The average is a C+.” Charlie said. He nodded his head.

“Not bad. How much do you have done?” He asked.

“Three-quarters. Do you want to finish the rest?” She asked.

“Sure. So how is your girlfriend doing at the beach?” Balthazar asked.

“She hates the heat because it’s still warm there for her. And she took her exit test and then will be shipped for her 2 year tour a week after.” Charlie said as she piled the

marked test.

“Where is she going? Overseas?” Balthazar asked as he took a sip.

“She refuses to tell me and it’s pissing me off so much.” She crossed her arms and

leaned back in the chair.

“Why is she not telling you?” He asked.

“She wants it to be a surprise where she going with what she’s going to send me a package. But I want to know so I don’t worry about her all the time while she is there.” Charlie said.

“Do you trust her?” Charlie looked at him.

“Yeah.”

“Then don’t worry. She’s in the Navy and from what you've told me she’s strong too. If she wanted you to worry, she would tell you. And she has leave then doesn’t she?” Balthazar asked.

Charlie nodded her head. “Yeah and she can come visit me to let me know she’s fine.” She said.

“There you go. You don’t need to worry. Now head off to your next class dearie.” He patted her on the shoulder causing her to smile.

“Alright. I’ll see you later.” Charlie got up and grabbed her bag as she walked out. When she got outside, she pulled out her phone and dialed Jo’s number. She put her phone to her ear as she heard the dial tone. It was a couple of seconds before Jo answered.

“Hey, everything okay?” Jo asked. Charlie didn't call her during the day because Jo was mostly free at night and that’s when they agreed to call and talk.

“Oh yeah. I wanted to call to say I’m sorry for always bringing up where you’re being shipped. I should trust you where are going and know you’ll be safe.” charlie said. She could hear Jo smile because she tended to laugh lightly when she did.

“Thank you. And I promise you I will tell you where I am when I’m settled down there.” She said causing Jo to smiled.

“Alright. Well I wanted to tell you that.” Charlie said.

“Okay. I love you.” Jo said.

“I love you too. You still want to talk on Skype tonight?” Charlie asked.

“We can. That’s up to you.” Jo said.

“Then let’s talk tonight and I can sit there shirtless for you.” Jo started to make a choking sound.

“Please don’t die.” Charlie said. Jo finished and laughed a little.

“I don’t think we can get away with that.” She said.

“Then I’ll wear one of my tanks so you can see my breast better.” Charlie said,

“That works for me. I’ll see you tonight then.” Jo said.

“I shall.” She hung up with a smile on her face.

 

 


	2. Navy

Jo hit the padded floor with a unf. Combat training day for Master-at-Arms enlistees. She thought she would finish her training after Tech School but she was wrong. And of course being assigned to the Police force there, she would have to do more training. She look up at her partner Gadreel. He wasn’t that bad looking of a guy and if he was back home with her, he would be the guy who most likely hang out with Michael but be the one to call him out on his bullshit and stopped him from going too far. He put a hand out and helped her up and looked at her.

“You alright?” he asked.

“I am. Thanks.” Jo said as she got up. Jo watched everyone finished up as their trainer stepped out.

Alastair. Lieutenant Christopher Alastair. Her Drill Sergeant Lilith trained directly under him before she was sent to train recruits. Now with her Master-at-Arms training before she started the military police work for the base, she had to train under him. And she could see what Lilith learned from him. He came over to Jo and Gadreel and gave them a smile. For some reason, he really enjoyed messing with the two of them, especially with Jo.

“You two need to keep working on your combat training.” He said.

“Yes sir.” They both said at once. He smiled and looked at Jo.

“Seaman Harvelle, Lieutenant Warth wishes to see you after you finish up here. It’s about your Leave request. You can ” He said.

“Yes sir.” Jo said.

“Good. Get back to work.” He said. When he walked away, Jo looked at Gadreel.

“Is it me or does he smile more when he looks at me?” She asked.

“I’ve noticed it too. You’re the closest in our group to make Petty Officer. Maybe he knows you’re in the running.” Gadreel said.

“Who knows. But he creeps me out. Let’s keep doing take down.” Gadreel said patting her on the back.

“Yay! Fun!” She said sarcastically making Gadreel smile.

After another twenty minutes of that, she left the training and headed to the Lieutenant's office. Warth was transferred here when Jo attended Basic Training. She did keep in contact with him after she enlisted because he did help her to get where she needed for her training. And it was luck she was sent to the same base he was at. She came to his office and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” He said. Jo opened the door and saw him look up from his paperwork and smiled.

“Master-at-Arms Seaman Harvelle. Nice to see you again.” He said as Jo closed the door behind her.

“Nice to see you too Lieutenant. Lieutenant Alastair said you wished to see me about my leave request sir.” She said as she stood in front of his desk. He pulled out some paperwork.

“Yes. They approved your leave request for the month. I think you're lucky your girlfriend attends college two hours away. I think that could be why you got it.” He said.

“And if you looked at it, I planned to take a taxi to and from the bus station as well sir.” Jo said.

“I did. But I asked them if I could tell you and they let me.” He said giving her a smiled.

“Thank you sir. Is that all I’m needed for?” Jo asked.

“How are your training sessions going?” He asked.

Jo took a breathe in. “May I speak freely sir?” She asked. Warth nodded his head.

“I was hoping to start right away and learn on the job. Instead I have to take training classes every day and I don’t know when I will be able to do the job I wish to do.” Jo said.

“I understand. But to be on the police force for the base, you still need training for it. Most likely by next month you'll start your job on base. But from what I am also hear you are wishing to sign up for the Advancement Exams for Petty Officer?” He asked.

“Yes sir. I know it is in two months sir.” She said.

“Good. I hope you meet the requirements. Otherwise placing you in Petty Officer indoctrine course will be pointless. You’ll start them next month to help get you ready for the exams.” He said causing Jo to smile.

“Thank you sir.” Jo said.

“Your welcome Seamen. You are free to go.” Jo saluted him before she left. She walked out the door and smiled.

She headed back to the barracks and went to her room. There was no option for her to live off base unless she was married but with the fact Charlie and her and been in a relationship for only two years and Charlie was at MIT, marriage was no where near a option for the two of them. She came to her room and saw her roommate was there changing her clothes.

“Didn’t you have PT this morning Ruby?” Jo asked. Ruby put her shirt on and gave Jo a look.

“Yeah but I’m going to the gym to lift. You’re back than your usual time.” She asked as she grabbed the hair band and started to put her hair up.

“Lieutenant Warth wanted to see me. I got my leave approved.” She said as she leaned against the door frame. Ruby looked at her.

“I feel like there’s more.” She said.

“I’m getting put into Petty Office indoctrine course to become Petty Officer next month.” Jo smiled which made Ruby to smirk.

“Look at you. Moving up. Maybe in three months I’ll be saluting you when I see you.” Ruby said.

“I hope so. But now I need to make arrangements to see Charlie and not let her know.” Jo said.

“Have fun with that.” Ruby said as she left. Jo nodded her head and went to change her uniform.

* * *

Jo was in the Gym doing pull ups with weights on her ankles. Her PT mostly focus on cardio but she kept her muscles in shape. Plus she knew Charlie liked it when she had muscles since Boot Camp which kept her going with staying in shape. At the same time with what she was doing, she needed to stay in shape. Many in her training classes didn’t take her seriously because of a couple of things. One was her size. She was was the smallest in the group and was average height. Second was because she was a female. Females in authority type jobs weren’t taken seriously as well.

She knew the guys in her Basic Training and A School groups didn’t want to piss her off because they heard about her breaking Michael’s face twice and have seen her in a free range combat area. And she didn’t get that here. She saw Gadreel come over and grinned seeing her working in her sports bra and shorts. Her shirt was on the ground and he wasn’t surprised with it. He shook his head and helped her down.

“You know guys do stare at you as you work-out without your shirt on.” He said causing her to smirk.

“Yeah but I don’t care cause I have a girlfriend I get to go visit in a few weeks.” She said as she reached down and picked up her shirt.

“You got your leave approved? That’s great.” He said as she put it on.

“Yep. She doesn't know yet cause I’m making it a surprise for our two year anniversary. The issue is that I’ll be there for one of the days she’ll be in classes.” Jo said as they started to walk.

“Which day is that?” He asked.

“Friday because I’ll leave Thursday afternoon and then I’ll come back Sunday morning like 2 am.”  She said.

Gadreel smirked.

“You’re pushing it close aren’t you?” He asked.

Jo smiled. “Yeah but I’m taking a bus there and back. But I’ll be back here at 2 and I’ll leave midnight. But it’s our two year. I want to be there Friday for it. And I figure why not be there for another day.” Jo said.

“I think she’ll be happy. How are you going to surprise her?” Gadreel asked.

“I should be there around three and she has a class so I might surprise her there. Or let her walk in to her bedroom and I’m there. I have a few weeks.” She said rubbing her neck.

“Can I give you an idea?” Gadreel asked.

“Shoot.”

“It’s your two year. I’m suspecting during your first one you didn’t do much cause of high school. Why not wait for her and take her to dinner where you both dress up for it?” He said.

“Yeah I don’t have a dress here with me. But I have a few weeks. Thank you Gadreel.” She said with a smile on her face.

“Your welcome. Are you going to go eat?” She said.

“Yeah. Figure that you would want to join me.” Jo smiled and gently smacked his face.

“You’re so sweet.” Jo said.

“Thank you.” He said.

“I’ll meet you in the mess hall.” Jo said.

Gadreel nodded as Jo headed back towards the barracks. She came to her room and checked her phone. Charlie had sent her a photo of herself which made her smile. She unlocked her phone and save the photo to her phone. Jo then quickly changed into her uniform and hit the call button for Charlie. She sat down on her bed as she waited for Charlie to answer.

“Hey!” Jo smiled hearing her voice.

“Hey. I got the picture. Was it just something to send to make me smile?” Jo asked.

“Yeah. Did it do the job?” She asked.

“Of course. So I have some news that might make you happy?” Jo said.

“What is it?” Charlie asked.

“I got approved to take classes to become a Petty Officer. I’m getting closer.” Jo said.

“That’s great Jo! I’m so excited for you. And Im so proud. I can say I’m dating a Petty Officer now.” Charlie said causing Jo to laugh.

“Not just yet. I’ll tell you when I get promoted...God I miss you.” Jo said as she leaned back on the bed.

“I miss you too. I can’t wait for you to get a leave so you can come visit.” Charlie said.

“Hey you can come visit me for the day. And I can show you around the base.” Jo said.

“I know but you haven’t told me where you are.” Charlie said.

“Shit. I forgot that. And I’m still not going to tell you.” Jo said.

“Urhg! Jo you are killing me. But I need to work on a paper. I’ll talk to you later. I love you.” Charlie said.

“I love you too. Don’t stress yourself out.” Jo said.

“I won’t. Bye.”

“Bye.” Jo hung up and closed her eyes. Already she was looking forward to heading back MIT for a couple of days and spend time with Charlie. She smiled at the thought.

 

 


	3. Anniversary Pt.1

Charlie sat in the classroom finishing up her spanish test. All day it was test after test after test. And thankfully this was her last one for the day. After she marked her last question, she went over all her answers for a couple of minutes. Double checking never hurt anyone with a test. Her pencil gliding to each question, reading it over. Once she finished, she picked up her bag and dropped off her test infront of the classroom before she left the classroom. She pulled out her ipod and headphones to put them on. She walked towards the bus stop to get a ride to the apartments.

Today was one of those days she really didn’t know how to feel. Beside all the stress from the test, it was also their two year anniversary tomorrow. And Charlie had yet to get a package or anything from Jo like she promised which was pissing her off even more. In reality, Charlie wanted to drop out and travel to wherever Jo was in order to see her and be with her again. She came to the bus stop just in time for it to pull in and pick students up to take them to their dorms. That was a disadvantage of the dorm not being on campus. She got on and took a seat and pulled out her phone.

She stared at her wallpaper which was her at Jo’s Basic Training graduation. It was the most proud Charlie was of Jo and the same for her. When they found Jo, she was crying in happiness. Plus Charlie wouldn’t lie, she love seeing Jo in uniform. It was hot. She swiped her phone to a news app after she looked at it for a bit. Occasionally she would look out the window to make sure she wouldn’t miss her stop. About fifteen minutes later, the bus came to her dorm. Charlie closed the app and got up so she could get off.

When the bus stopped, she got off and saw a taxi cab in front of the bus. Someone was going to be in trouble. She started to walk to the dorm but stopped when she noticed the person getting out was in Navy cameo and had blonde hair pulled into a bun with a dufflebag. Jo. Charlie stood there and felt a tear run down her face as Jo pulled out her phone and called most likely Charlie's cell.

“I’m here!” Charlie called out as her phone started to sing the Harry Potter theme.

Jo heard her and smiled. She hung up and put her phone into her pocket as Charlie ran over to her. She jumped into her arms and Jo caught her and held onto her tightly. Jo put her down and gave her a kiss filled with passion. Charlie smiled as she returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. She broke the kiss after a few seconds and wrapped her arms around Jo tightly.

“You’re here.” She said.

“I am. I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary.” Jo said kissing her on the head.

“Oh my god.” Charlie said holding her tighter.

“And I have another surprise for you.” Jo said. Charlie looked at her.

“What?” She asked.

“I’m stationed two hours away from her. You can come and see me.” Jo said as tears formed in her eyes. Charlie smile more and started to cry.

“That’s why you wouldn’t tell me?” Charlie said.

“Yeah. I wanted it all to be a surprise for today. Really.” Jo said. Charlie smiled and kissed her again. She then grabbed Jo by the hand and lead her towards the dorm.

“Are we in a hurry?” Jo asked with a laugh.

“It’s been over nine months and you’re in uniform and I’m horny due to it.” Charlie said.

“Oh? Come on. To your room now.” Jo said.

* * *

Charlie woke up the next morning in Jo’s arms, naked. The moment the two got to her room, they didn’t leave it for the rest of the night. And when they got hungry, Charlie pulled out her secret stash of food to kept hidden from Abaddon and Bela. It was mostly candy and energy bars but she had those cans of soup that heated up if you opened the tab. She reached out for her phone and checked the time. She two hours before her first class of the day started. She let out a yawn which woke Jo up. Jo pulled Charlie closer as she tried to get out of bed causing Charlie to smile.

“Babe, I have classes and TA duty.” Charlie said.

“Why not skip it all and stay in bed with me?” Jo asked.

“Because I’m on scholarship and need to keep my grades up.” Charlie turned to her causing Jo to smile.

“What am I suppose to do with you in class?” Jo said.

“That’s up to you. Would you want me to leave you my key for the dorm?” Charlie asked.

“That sounds great. Now we must shower.” Jo said sitting up letting Charlie seeing the tattoo on her upper side. She had seen it on video chats but it was different in person. Jo got the typical Navy tattoo: The anchor. She had a star on it that was for her career path during her Tour. She also had rope wrapped around it. But her mind went to the comment about them showering

“Wait what?” Charlie said as Jo climbed over her. She pulled her up and gave her a kiss.

“We are going to shower together. Your roommate and her girlfriend do it so why can’t we?” Jo said as she pulled her to the door.

“I’m not at fault if Abaddon gets in with us.” Charlie said.

“Then we kick her out.” Jo said opening the door and leading Charlie to the bathroom.

When they got into the bathroom, Charlie went over to the shower and got the water started as Jo closed the door. Jo went over to the mirror and looked at the nail marks Charlie left on her back. Her jaw dropped slightly seeing the count. Charlie came over and had a oh shit look on her face. She had no idea she did that much damage.

“I’m sorry.” Charlie said. Jo looked at her and kissed her.

“Don’t you dare be sorry for this. I honestly fucken love it when you dig your nails into my back.” Jo said walking her into the shower.

“Oh you like me clawing your back?” Charlie asked pulling the curtain close.

“And pulling my hair. But you like it when I grab you by the hair too and bite on your neck. Which you have a nice little love bite on your neck.” Jo said pulling her into a kiss as the water hit them.

“And I can blame you right?” Charlie asked.

“Of course.” Jo said pushing her to the wall of the shower as she kissed her.

Charlie pushed Jo’s hair back as she kept kissing her. Jo took her hand and moved it down and started to rub Charlie’s clit. Charlie started to moan as she felt Jo start to kiss her neck. Already Charlie was wet and it could be because of how long Jo was gone for. A smirk came across Jo’s face hearing the moan. She bite Charlie’s neck as she slide her fingers in causing Charlie to let out a shivering moan. She took her other free hand and lifted up one of her legs to get better access.

Jo went faster with her fingers and quickly added more. She was also making the mark on Charlie’s neck bigger as well. The redhead wrapped her arms around Jo as she kept moaning. Her nails went to Jo’s shoulder and started to dig into her once again. Jo let go of her neck to moan. She took her hand and smacked Charlie’s ass before she grabbed it tightly. She heard a gasp from Charlie.

“I’m going to cum.” Charlie said.

“Do it.” Jo said as she went faster. Charlie closed her eyes tightly and let out a scream, covering Jo’s hand. As her moan faded, the shower curtain swung open and Abaddon stood there with a grin on her face.

“Well fuck me Charlie. Didn’t think you could scream that loud and do damage.” She said as Jo dropped her leg. Charlie looked at her and was pissed which cause Jo to smile at her face.

“Fuck off Abaddon!” She said.

“Calm your tits. I came to piss and heard you two going at it.” She said as Bela came in. She walked over and grinned.

“So this is the famous Jo.” She said causing Charlie to grin. Jo looked over her shoulder at them.

“Yes I am. Can we please shower in peace?” Jo asked.

“Sure. Just wanted to see why Charlie’s in love with you and I see. Nice ass. Come on. Let’s cook breakfast.” Bela grabbed Abaddon who was too busy staring at the couple. After they left, Jo chuckled as Charlie put her face on Jo’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry about that.” Charlie said.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. Now let’s get you cleaned up for class.” Jo said.

After the two shower, they both awkwardly went back to Charlie’s room and got dress. Once she was dressed, she looked at the mark on her neck and groaned. She saw Jo in the mirror grinning at her. Charlie gave her a look.

“I have three classes plus the class I’m a TA for and they get to see this.” She said as she turned around and looked at Jo who was smiling.

“Blame me. I don’t care.” Jo said.

“Yeah but I’ll have people who make fun of my like my professor.” Charlie said as the door open and Abaddon stood there with some make-up in her hands.

“Shut up and sit down.” Abaddon said.

“Do you not know privacy?” Jo asked looking at her.

“No she doesn’t. What do you want Abaddon?” Charlie asked.

“I’m going to cover up your hickey. I’ve done it for Bela many times. Now sit down.” She said. Charlie groan and sat in her chair as Abaddon came over and started to apply make-up to her neck. Jo put on her shirt as she watched them.

“How many times have you done this to Bela?” Charlie asked.

“Like three times a week. I cover it up for class and then when she comes back, she applies ice to it. But I have to say damn Navy girl. I’ve never seen one this huge.” Abaddon said giving Jo a smile.

“Oh you should have seen the one she gave me before our senior prom on my collarbone. Mom still hates the fact I refused to cover it up for our photos.” Jo said.

“I need to see that.” Abaddon said.

“No you don’t. We need to stop giving each other hickeys.” Charlie said.

“Then you would need to stop clawing her back but I don’t think either of you really want to stop causing pain to the other. You two are almost as kinky as me except I bet the two of you don’t anal.” She said causing the two to make a face of disgust.

“No we don’t and we don’t have the need to. Just cover this up so I can eat and head off to class.” Charlie said as Abaddon grinned.

“Don’t rub your neck like you tend to do when you stress out.” Abaddon said.

“I don’t do that.” Charlie said.

“Yeah you do. I’ve seen you do it during finals in high school. Remember? We had government together and I kicked you to make you stop.” Jo said.

“I remember.” Charlie said as Abaddon finished up.

“There. It’s cover and you're welcome.” She said. Charlie looked in the mirror. It didn’t even look like it was there.

“Thank you Abaddon.” She said causing her to smile. She picked up her make-up and walked out. Jo came over to Charlie and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“So do you want to do anything tonight for our anniversary?” Jo asked kissing her on the side of the head.

“I don’t know. I know we both might be tight on money and I’m pretty sure you don’t have a dress to wear so no fancy dinners.” Charlie said.

“Why not I cook us something and then we can walk around the city at night?” Jo said.

“That sounds like a plan. Then are you going to talk to Abaddon and Bela about letting us have the place to ourselves?” Charlie asked.

“I will.” She said.

“Alright.” Charlie turned around and gave her a kiss.

 

 


	4. Anniversary Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short. I've been a bit busy with school and I started another fan fic as a break taker. But here's chapter 4

Charlie was in her room working on homework while Jo was cooking in the kitchen. Every now and then Charlie heard Jo swear from burning herself or pour too much of something. Charlie figured out which was which from what she said afterwards. Like ‘fucken hell that hurt’ or ‘damn milk’. As she worked, she kept a tally as something fun. The count was at ten right now. Charlie chewed on the cap of her pen as Jo came in. The soldier wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck when she got over to her.

“Whatcha doing?” Jo asked as she kissed her on the head.

“Physics homework. It’s not fun. How’s dinner coming along?” Charlie looked at her.

“It’s done so I came in to get you.”

“So you’re done swearing and burning yourself?” Jo smiled and chuckled.

“I am. Come on.” She took the pen out of Charlie’s hand and spun her around.

“Alright.” Charlie said getting up.

Jo took her by the hand and brought her to the living room. They didn’t have a table so the food was left on the coffee table. Charlie saw the meal. Mash potatoes, mix vegetables, and some kind of pork. Charlie smiled seeing the fact Jo really made them dinner. And Jo had never really cooked. The two sat down and Jo handed her the plate.

“What did you make?” Charlie asked taking the fork and knife to cut up the pork.

“Garlic Parmesan. I called my mom for the recipe. She had the best recipes and was happy to let me cook one for tonight.” She said.

“And it was your first time cooking too. I’m going to take it everything else was instant.”

“Yeah. They don’t teach us how to cook in the Navy. Just point and shoot.” Charlie took a bite of the pork chop and a smile came on her face.

“Jo, you did great job. This is great.” A giant smile came across Jo’s face as she blushed. Hearing her girlfriend saying something she had never did before turned out great was one of the best thing ever.

“Thank you.” Jo said as she sunk into the couch. Charlie leaned over to her and kissed her. Jo returned the kiss.

“Happy anniversary.” Charlie said.

“Happy anniversary. So do you want to fuck before we walk around?” Charlie laughed.

“Really? Is this appropriate dinner conversation?” Jo gave her a seductive grin.

“For what today is, I think its appropriate.” Jo said. She put some of the vegetables on her fork and feed Charlie. Charlie giggled as she ate the food.

“Maybe.” She said with her mouth full. She swallowed as Jo smiled.

“Good cause um, Abaddon gave us something for tonight.” Jo said as she took a bite. Charlie arched her eyebrow.

“What did she give you while I was in class?”

“A strapon. It was new.” Charlie blushed at the thought of Jo being given a sex toy. But at the same time, the idea excited her.

“Y-y-you want to use it?” She asked.

Jo smiled. “Yeah.” She put the plate on the couch. “I’m gone for most of the time now and who knows when the next time we’ll see each other will be. So I really want to make tonight worth it.”

“...Fine. But if I don’t like it, we don’t do it again.” Charlie said.

“Alright.” Jo said. Charlie smiled as she kept eating.

“Where did your mother get this recipe?” Charlie asked.

“She has this for years. It was one of my favorite things she cooks when I was little.”

“Is that why you cooked it tonight? So you can share it with me?”

“Yeah.” Jo said. Charlie put her plate down and grabbed Jo and kissed her.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too. Now finish eating before we go back to your bed.” Jo said.

The moment Charlie finished her plate, Jo sat her plate down and attacked Charlie with a kiss. It took Charlie by surprise but she quickly fell into it. Her hand moved under Jo’s shirt as she ran her nails gently on her back which cause Jo to moan. A smirk crept across Charlie face. She felt Jo pick her up and carry her into her room. There was a perk of the military. Jo was able to carry Charlie around. And Charlie liked it. She dropped her on the bed before Jo mounted her and kept kissing her. Charlie broke the kiss and looked at her.

“Screw foreplay. Give me the strapon.” She said.

“You want to wear it?” Jo asked. Charlie nodded her head and Jo smiled.

“In my bag.” Jo got off of her.

Quickly, Charlie went over to Jo’s bag and found a black bag. She pulled it out. Jo was behind her taking her clothes off while Charlie pulled the strapon out. The straps were placed between her teeth as she took her clothes off and looked at Jo. This was already different. She took it out of her teeth and went to put the strapon on. Surprisingly it was simple. Abaddon must have thought of that for the two of them. Jo’s eyes went to the purple addition hanging off of Charlie now.

Charlie came over to Jo, forcing her down on her back. She kissed her before she went down. She needed Jo wet before she did anything else. Her tongue slid in and within a mere second, Jo had her eyes closed and her hips arched. Jo’s fingers slid into her own hair as Charlie  kept going. Within the last day, Jo did all the work. She prefered it that way. But after eight months, she was happy with Charlie doing the work. Once Charlie got her wet enough, she pulled out and placed the tip in. Jo arched her back as she felt it. Slowly Charlie slid it all the way in causing Jo to gasp.

“Jesus fucken christ.” Jo said feeling it in. Charlie smiled as she moved back and forth.

She grabbed onto Jo’s hips as she moved. Jo was in her control. She leaned down and kissed her as she started to go faster. Jo grabbed onto the back of her head as she return the kiss, letting her tongue explore into her mouth. She would moan as she kissed. It was different with both Charlie in charge and with something other than a tongue or fingers in her. Charlie leaned back up and slid her fingers along Jo’s nipples making her moan louder. Thank to Jo’s moans, she picked up the pace causing those moans to turn into screams.

Jo’s body stiffen after Charlie going fast. Her sign of her cumming. Charlie smiled and pulled out. She lied ontop of Jo, feeling the heat between the two. Plus there was sweat on the two of them as well. Charlie gave Jo a kiss as she brushed her hair out of her face.

“I like being the one who fucks you.” She said. Jo laughed alittle.

“I enjoyed it too. Can we just lie here for a bit before we go out?” Jo said wrapping her arms around Charlie.

“Sure. It’ll let me catch my breathe for a bit.” She said resting her head on Jo’s chest. Jo smiled as she started to run her fingers through her hair.

“It’s getting longer.” Jo said softly.

“What?”

“Your hair. It’s getting longer.” Charlie smiled.

“I’ve been to busy to get it cut. It needs it. Or I just might let it grow out again.”

“Well I like it short. It fits you a bit more. And I think it’s adorable when we video talk and you have bed head.” Jo said with a smile.

“Do you want me to keep it short?”

“Will you if I say yes?”

“Yes.”

“Then keep it short. But long enough I can grab it.” Jo kissed her on the head.

“Alright. I’m surprised you didn’t cut your hair short for training. I knew you planned on it.”

“They would have cut it to my chin or buzzed it. I didn’t want either of those.” Charlie propped her chin on Jo’s chest.

“I would kill you if you had buzzed it.”

Jo laughed. “I know and that’s why I didn’t. My hair as to be at a equal length unless I have bangs but they can’t go past my eyes. Otherwise I have to pin it. So keeping the length it’s at is the easiest thing for me to do.” She said.

“That makes sense. So then I take it you’re going to do something different with your hair once you're done with your tour?” Charlie asked.

“Most likely. I have two years to think about it.” She took her thumb and rubbed Charlie's face.

‘I love you so much.” Jo said.

“I love you too. I can’t wait till you get your own place and we can live together.” Charlie said.

“I look forward to that.” Jo smiled.

“Good. Shall we then go walk around the city?” Charlie asked.

“Sure. Show me around.” Charlie kissed her stomach before she got up.

Charlie took off the strap on before she started to put her clothes back on. She sat down on the bed as she put her shoes. She looked at Jo as she put on her shirt. The idea of the two of them having their own place excited her. The moment they were fine with her going into the Navy, it became her light at the end of the tunnel. Charlie wanted to live with Jo for the rest of her life. Jo reached over and grabbed her shoes and put them on. She then grabbed her band for the Navy and put her hair into a bun. Charlie got up and grabbed her by the hand.

“Hey I need to grab my wallet and all.” Jo said.

“Then get them.” Charlie said letting her go. Jo went over to the desk and grabbed her wallet, the keys and both of their phones. She gave Charlie hers and then handed her the purse was well.

“I’m not going to need it Jo.” She said.

“Then you want me to put your ID and card in mine just in case?”

“Go ahead.” Charlie said. Jo took her purse and pulled out her wallet, grabbing her ID and credit card. Jo then pulled out her wallet and slid them into hers.

“You still have the dorm key?” Charlie asked.

“Yep. You’ll have it back tomorrow. Let’s go.” Jo took her hand and started to walk out of the dorm.

Charlie lead her downtown and smiled as they walked. Something as simple as walking around with Jo made her happy. She rested her head on her shoulder causing Jo to kiss her head. The walk was worth it.

 

 


	5. Deaths

Jo and Ruby sat on the sideline, watching Gadreel play his match of soccer for the day. It was the intramural soccer league and the three of them were on teams. They all wanted to be on the same but there wasn’t room on the co-ed team for the three so they went on separate. Jo lean backwards as she ground causing Ruby to laugh. The brunette looked at her roommate.

“You want to play again don’t you?” She asked.

“No. I want to ride unicorns. Yes I want to play. Since we started this, it’s all I look forward to.” Jo said.

“Why? You used to look foward to do your police work.” Ruby said.

“Not with Lieutenant Alistair as my commanding officer. He’s been creeping me out.” She said.

“Like how?” Ruby asked.

“He smiles creepily around me. Touching my shoulders. Just alot of weird stuff.” Jo said.

“Have you told anyone?” Ruby asked.

“Warth. He told me he would take care of it.” Jo looked at her.

“Warth loves you, you know that right?”

“Because he was my recruiter and helped me with my juvenile crime record to get me in. I went to speak with him when I was seventeen.” Jo said.

“There has to be something more to it.”

“I scored well and did great in Basic. Ask Gadreel. He went through basic with me.” The game finished and Gadreel walked over to them with his water bottle and towel.

“Hey.” He said as he took a seat beside Jo.

“Hey there matey. Goodgame.” Jo said resting her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“If you two weren’t gay, people would think you were a couple.” Ruby said.

“I’m not gay.” Gadreel said.

“What are you?” Ruby asked.

“I’m demisexual. I prefer emotional attraction over physical. I will say there are good looking people here and there like Jo and you. But your appearance does nothing to me.” Gadreel said.

“That makes him the perfect bread. And we got close during basic. But he was also the only guy who didn’t hold back during combat practice. All the other guys did but not him. Which let me punch him in the face.”

“And that’s how we became Navy buddies.” Gadreel said.

“I see. Is that why you’re both Master-At-Arms too?” Ruby asked.

“No. That was just luck.” Jo said.

“So now what now?” Ruby asked.

“Our next matches are tomorrow. Shower and meet in the movie lounge?” Gadreel asked.

“And watch what? The weekend gets boring.” Ruby said as Jo got up.

“Well I do have a shift today so I’m going to shower before I go.” She said.

“Where are you station today?” Gadreel asked.

“Office duty. So I’m doing paperwork all afternoon.” Jo said.

“Sounds fun. I’ll see you tonight.” Ruby said.

Jo nodded her head and started to head back to the barracks. She went to her room and grabbed her stuff. She got to the showered and quickly cleaned herself of the sweat and dirt. She went back to her room and put her uniform on. She had her hat in her teeth as she put her hair up as she started to walk. Police duty on a Navy base wasn’t the most exciting. Security was tight and nobody dared to piss off a group of people with guns and trained to fight.

She came to the office and clocked herself in and looked who else was sign in. Nobody she was close with. And Alistair wasn’t there which made her smile a bit. She didn’t have to deal with him today. Today was already looking good. She went to her desk for the day and took off her hat, looking at the paperwork that waited for her.

As she worked, she had her phone beside it all. With luck, Charlie would start texting her which would make her day better. When she thought she would have a good day, the paperwork wasn’t making it go downhill. She heard the vibrating buzz and her phone lit up. A smile came on her face. Jo picked up her phone and saw it wasn’t from Charlie, but Abaddon. She wondered how she had her number but might have gotten it from Charlie.

Call me asap

Jo picked up her phone and headed to the back. She went into the supply closet and called Abaddon.

“Navy girl?” Abaddon said. Jo rolled her eyes a bit at the nickname.

“What is it Abaddon? I’m at work.” She said.

“Hey, We can’t get Charlie to leave her room.” Jo got worried hearing that sentence.

“What’s going on?”

“We don’t know. She got a phone call and started to cry. Then locked herself into her room.” Abaddon said.

“Do you have any idea why she is crying?” Jo asked as she rubbed her neck.

“No. We can’t get her to answer us.” Jo closed her eyes.

“Alright. I’ll try and call her.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. I’m a bit surprised that she hasn’t tried to call me if she’s crying.”

“Well we don’t have any idea why.”

“Well I’m going to call her now. Bye.” Jo hung up as the door open. Her officer stood there and looked at her.

“Harvelle, what the hell are you doing?” He asked.

“My girlfriend’s roommate call me to tell me she has locked herself up in her room and won’t answer her. And she’s crying. Can I have permission to call her and find out what’s going on? I’ve been here for a couple of hours already.” She said.

“Fifteen minutes.” He said before he closed the door. Jo nodded her head and sat down on the ground as she dialed Charlie’s number. No answer and to voice mail. Jo ended the call and tried again. Charlie picked up and Jo could hear she was fighting not to cry on the phone.

“Jo?”

“Hey. Abaddon told me you were crying and locked yourself in your room. Want to tell me what’s going on?” She asked.

“My mom died.” Jo put her hand over her mouth. Shit. A knot started to form in her throat.

“Are you okay?” Of course Charlie wasn’t.

“I want you here.”

“I can’t. I’m sorry Charlie. I really am.” Jo closed her eyes as she rested her head back.

“Can they give you time off for this?”

“No. Charlie, I want to be there for you. I do. The most I can do is set it up for you to come to the base.”

“Alright.”

“Do you want to come down Monday? I have that day off and it’ll take a day to file the paperwork.” Jo said.

“Yeah. I have to fly back Tuesday.” She said.

“Alright. I can start paperwork today. Try to come here around two Monday.”

“Ok.” Charlie sniffled.

“Hey I love you. And I can promise you it’s going to be fine. You know I’m here and I always have my phone on me.”

“I love you too.” Jo smiled.

“Are you going to come out of your room? Abaddon and Bela are both worried.” Jo said.

“I don’t want to do anything today.”

“I know. But your roommates are worried. You need to tell them what is going on. Since I can’t go with you, ask Abaddon please. I just need to know someone is with you.”

“Alright.”

“Thank you. I need to go back to work. Just remember I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”

“You sure you can’t come up?”

“Yeah. But you’re coming Monday. I’ll take you somewhere and we’ll sit there and comfort you. I promise.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m going to go.” Jo said.

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye.” Jo hung up. She sat there for a few before she called The Roadhouse knowing that would be where her mother would be.

“This is The Roadhouse. This is Ellen speaking. How can I help you?”

“Mom, it’s me.”

“Joanna, what’s going on?” She said.

“You might want to go into the kitchen.” She heard her mother move around.

“Alright, what’s going on?”

“Charlie’s mom just passed away. And she’s flying back there Tuesday. Can you go to the funeral for me please?” Jo had tears forming in her eyes.

“I can do that. I guess you can’t request leave last minute?” Ellen said.

“No I can’t. I asked Charlie to get her roommate to go with her but I want you to be there for me. You’re a mother to her too since we started to date.”

“Of course. She’s family. I’ll call her grandparents and find out details.”

“Thanks mom.” Jo felt the tear and wiped it away quickly.

“Your welcome baby.”

“Alright I need to get back to work and fill out paperwork so Charlie can come down Monday.” She said.

“You go do that. Thanks for telling me.”

“No problem. Bye.”

“Bye.” Ellen hung up. Jo sat there and wiped a couple of more tears away.

She wanted to be there for Charlie. But she was stuck on the base. Jo pulled herself together before she got up and walked out. The officer in charge saw her and looked at her.

“Everything alright?” He asked.

“No. He mother died and I had to call my mom to go to the funeral for me.” Jo said.

“I see. You need to get back to work though.”

“Do we have base visitation papers here?” Jo asked.

The officer looked at her. “Yeah. In the filing cabinet.”

“Thank you sir.”

 


	6. On the Base

Jo waited for Charlie at the main entrance to the base. She had the visitor's pass in her hands. Jo wish she could take Charlie away from the base to comfort her but she was saving up her leaves. It did suck Jo couldn’t go to the funeral with her. As she took a deep breath in, she noticed a familiar red head and she smiled faintly. Jo walked over and Charlie ran over to her with a hug. The two held onto each other tightly as Charlie cried softly.

“Shh. It’s okay Charlie.” Jo kissed her on the head. Charlie gripped onto Jo tighter.

“She’s gone.” Charlie said.

“I know, I know.” Jo said. Charlie let go and Jo gave her a smile.

“You want to see the base? Because there are some people who want to meet you.” She wiped some of Charlie’s tears away.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yep.” Charlie let her go and Jo clipped the pass onto her. She took her by the hand and lead her inside.

“How long you want to stay?” Jo asked.

“My flight is at four so I have to be at the airport around two. Plus I have a two hour drive back. So maybe a couple of hours.” Charlie said.

“Alright.” Jo said.

Jo lead Charlie towards the docks. She knew the base and knew there was a private spot that they could talk in. She opened a door and lead her into a building. They came to a room that only had couches and a couple of tables. But the view was of all the submarines at the docks. Jo sat down on the couch, letting Charlie sit beside her. She rested her head on Jo’s shoulder as Jo wrapped her arms around her.

“Do you want to talk now?” Jo asked.

“Yeah.” Charlie said as Jo rubbed her arm.

“When did she pass?”

“Early Saturday morning. Her heart gave out. The doctor’s said if she had been awake, it would have been peaceful.” Charlie said.

“At least it was peaceful.” Jo said.  
“Yeah. I’m sad I never got to say goodbye or anything.”

“I think you’re mom would understand. She would be happy that you were at a college you wanted to go to. And she would understand you never got to say goodbye.” Jo said.

“I last spoke to her when I was twelve. I never got to say I love you or anything.” Jo looked at her.

“Hey, mothers know that we love them. We don’t always have to say it. She knew you loved her. You always visited her every week back home. She knew. Don’t worry.” Charlie looked at her. She nodded her head as Jo kissed her on the head.

“Feel better?” Jo asked.

“A bit. Can we stay here for a little before you show me around?”

“Of course.” Charlie smiled and looked out the window.

“Those are all of the submarines?” Charlie asked.

“Yep. This is the largest base with subs.” Jo said.

“Do you get to go on one?”

“No. They are starting to allow them on them but I’m placed on Shore duty so I won’t step foot on one.”

“Did you get to step on a ship?”

“During A-School I did. I had to to learn safety producers.” Jo ran her fingers through Charlie’s hair.

“So how is security detail going?”

“Alright. It’s a Navy base so we honestly don’t do much with people getting in trouble. But I’m learning.”

“What about your Petty Officer training?”

Jo smirked. “Great. I take the test in two weeks.” Charlie smiled.

“Then you’ll be Petty Officer Harvelle.”

“I will. It also means I get paid a little more too.”

“Does that really matter?”

“It does so I can come see you and visit mom and Bobby. Which by the way, I asked mom to go to the funeral for me.”

“Alright.” She felt Jo’s phone go off in her pocket on her hip. Jo quickly pulled it out and answered it.

“Harvelle? What Gad?...I’m with Charlie...Can you give me a few before I let you meet her?...Alright. See you in a few.” Jo hung up and rubbed her forehead.

“I’m going to take it that is one of the people who want to meet me.” Charlie said.

“Yep. And don’t be surpise if he is referred to as my boyfriend. Because some people think me and him are dating.” Charlie arched an eyebrow and sat up to look at her.

“Why do people think that?” She demanded.

Jo groaned a little. “Because he went through basic training with me and A-school. Plus we hang out alot but he’s no where into me because he isn’t straight to a degree.” Jo said.

“What do you mean to a degree?”

“He’s Demisexual. Emotion connection only. But everyone thinks he’s gay. So its a joke that he’s my boyfriend because everyone thinks I’m straight except for like Gadreel, my roommate, Lieutenant Warth and a couple of my co-workers.” Charlie didn’t look happy.

“Am I the girlfriend no one knows about? I thought you were proud of being with me?”

Jo put her hands on her face and pulled them down. “Charlie, it’s a topic that always doesn’t come up. I don’t want to even know what will happen if everyone knows. Basic was bad enough.”

When Jo was in basic training, she didn’t hide she was with Charlie. Mostly because she had a picture of the two of them from the party they threw her before she left for basic training. Harassment didn’t even cover what Jo went through. Left and right she was ask how her and Charlie had sex or if Jo ever slept with a guy to know if she was into guys. Most ended up with Jo punching people in the face to make them stop.

When she went to A-School it became she didn’t even say a word about it unless she was asked. That made things easier for her. And that followed her to her station. Atleast now if she mention Charlie was a girl, she would get a look before they would move on. Charlie kept giving Jo a look. In reality, Jo didn’t really tell her much of what happen during basic. Just more of what she learned.

“Then tell me what the hell happen at basic so I can understand.”

“I was harassed alright? I was being asked disgusting things when people found out I was a lesbian. I don’t announce it or wear a sign saying, ‘ask me how I’m a lesbian’. It’s a you find out if you ask now. That’s why a lot of people think I’m straight and Gadreel is my boyfriend.” Jo took off her hat. Charlie looked at her.

“I see.” Charlie looked down at her hands, kinda of feeling bad for pressing onto. Jo was the type of person who didn’t want people to worry about her.

“Yeah.” Jo said.

“I’m sorry.” Charlie looked up at her.

“You of all people don’t have anything to be sorry about.” Jo took a breathe in. Charlie gave her a smile which caused her to smile.

“Shall we go so your fake boyfriend can meet me.” Jo chuckled a bit. She put her hat back on. Jo got up and pulled Charlie up and gave her a kiss.

“I love you.” Jo said.

“I know.” Charlie giggled as Jo kissed her again. Jo took her by the hand and lead her out.

“So you know, Gadreel is at a cookout that some of the other Master-at-Arms are having. Which means my recruiter will be there and my commanding officer will be to.” Jo wasn’t happy at the idea of Alastair meeting Charlie. It was the last thing she wanted. She brought Charlie to where they were gathered and Gadreel smiled seeing them.

“Finally.” He said walking over to them.

“Don’t call me next time when you are aware I’m with someone.” Jo said.

“I’m sorry. You must be Charlie. I’m Seamen Gadreel Cage.” He put out his hand. Charlie smiled and shook it.

“So you’re my girlfriend’s fake boyfriend. It’s nice to meet you.” Charlie said.

“She knows about that?” Gadreel asked.

“She does indeed. I just told her. Is he here?” Jo asked.

“No. He wouldn’t show up to this.” Gadreel replied. Charlie looked at Jo.

“Who are you two talking about?”

“Our commanding officer, Lieutenant Alastair.” Jo looked at her.

“He has a thing for Jo and it’s creepy.” Charlie looked at Gadreel when he said that. Charlie was freaked out a bit.

“That’s not right.”

“No. I can’t transfer because I would be farther from you and I can’t really transfer out of security when that’s what I set-it up to here.” Jo said.

“Yeah. But I wanted to meet you. Now you can show her around the base.” Gadreel said.

“I plan to. Come on.” Jo said giving Charlie a smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry some of the chapters lately have been shortish. Exam week and work means I'm stress and tired but I still want to write for you guys.


	7. Weddings

Exams was the only thing Charlie hated in the whole world. So much stress but this would mark the end of her Freshmen year of college. And it was coming close to Jo’s first year of tour was at it’s half way point. At the moment, Charlie was going over all her notes for her exam tomorrow. After a couple more days, then she would head home and go work at the Roadhouse while she was back. Then Fourth of July she would fly out to the beach and spend it with Jo for a day before Ellen shows up. Charlie let out a yawn as a knock appeared on her door. Ababbon came with a vase of flowers. Charlie looked at her and arched her eyebrow.

“I’m taken. I’m not into a polygamous relationships.” Charlie said.

Abaddon gave her a smirk. “As much as I would like to fuck you and your girlfriend, these aren’t from me. They’re from Jo.” She walked over and placed the vase on the desk. Charlie smiled seeing them. There were a bunch of colorful flowers. Alot where Carnations and were purple which were Charlie’s favorite color.

“Oh my god.” Charlie said.

“Must have sent them because of exams.” Abaddon said.

“Yeah. I wonder how she found a flower shop to deliver them he-Oh wait. She has internet there.” She said.

“Yeah. You think I should send Bela flowers? She has papers to write.” Abaddon sat on her bed.

“Maybe but flowers aren’t your style though. Unless you do red flowers.” Charlie shrugged as she spoke.

“That would work. Hey, your Skype is going off.” Abaddon pointed at Charlie's screen. She looked at her screen and saw Jo was calling. She hit accepted and saw Jo appear on the screen.

“Hey. I love the flowers.” She bit her bottom lip as she smiled causing Jo to smile.

“Great. I wanted to call to see if you got them. I also sent something else for you. It should be there tomorrow.” Jo said.

“Oh what is it?” Abaddon grinned hearing the two. Jo rubbed her neck and Charlie noticed she had plastic wrapped around her bicep.

“Um, It’s a caffeine food pack from that ThinkGeek site you lurk on. I figure that would help you if you needed it for studying.” Jo smiled.

“Look at you using internet speak. And thank you...did you get another tattoo?” Charlie pointed to her bicep. Jo gave a smile like she got caught.

“Yeah. Dean came to visit with Cas and he took me out to get a tattoo as a belated birthday.” Charlie arched an eyebrow.

“Why do you look like I caught you putting your hand into the cookie jar?”

“Cause of what it is.” Abaddon came over and looked at her.

“Is it of Charlie?” She asked.

“Isn’t that like bad luck?” Charlie asked.

“No it’s name. and kinda of.” They looked at Jo.

“What do you mean kinda of?” Charlie asked. Jo took off the plastic and showed her the outside her bicep. It was a tattoo of a mermaid with bright red hair and styled similar to Charlie causing her to blush. Abaddon grinned.

“Hey look. It’s you as a mermaid.” Abaddon said.

“Actually its a siren.” Jo said.

“Jo! Why am I your tattoo?!” Charlie said.

“Well you see, I wanted it to be long red hair actually. But Dean had told him to give her short hair to make it look more like you. I ended up liking it to be honest.” Jo said. Charlie was still blushing. She really didn’t know what to think of the tattoos Jo was getting. she wasn’t sure if she was turned on or not.

“I-I-I don’t know what to say about this.” Charlie said.

“I don’t plan on a cover-up or removing it. So you’re going to have to get use to seeing it.” Jo said.

Charlie sighed. “Yeah. But I may like it seeing in person like your side tattoo.” Charlie said.

“You hated it so much. And I have something to tell you.” Jo had a smile on her face.

“Don’t tell me you have another tattoo.”” Charlie said causing Jo to laugh.

“Um no. I have to get my tattoos cleared before I can get them. But, I got a promotion.” Charlie looked up at her and smiled.

“You got Petty Officer?”

“I got it.” Charlie smiled and clapped.

“I’m dating a Petty Officer now!” She said as Jo sat there with a smile.

“Wait, does that mean she’s no longer basic recruit?” Abaddon said.

“Actually there are Seamen ranks that don’t mean recruit anymore. But Petty Officer if the only rank I can go to as a enlist and there are different levels of Petty Officer. I’m now at the start of it.” Jo said.

“Oh.” Abaddon said.

“You should know this being a Political Science Major.” Charlie said.

“I don’t need to know the ranks in the military.” Abaddon said as Jo messed with some papers nearby.

“Whatever.” Charlie said.

“Oh Charlie, we have a wedding to go to.” Jo looked up at the screen. Charlie looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

“Wait who’s getting married?”

“Dean and Cas. I've already got the time approved off to fly back home for it.” Jo said.

“When it is?” Charlie asked.

“June 10th. You’ll be home for it. I will be there for five days and mom is expecting you to be staying over while I’m there.” Jo smirked. Charlie smiled.

“Guess I get to see you in a dress again.” She said.

* * *

The moment she had her brain fired from studying, Charlie drove back home. A two day drive which was a strain on her. But it a brainless drive. Once she was back, she went back to work at the Roadhouse. It was nice to be back at work for Charlie. She missed it. Plus the others were coming back and coming by to see Charlie. And when June 8th came, she went with Ellen, Bobby and Sam to meet Jo at the airport.

They wanted to meet her at the gate but they weren't going to buy the ticket to meet her there. So they waited for Jo by the security gates. Charlie had called her earlier and Jo told her she wouldn't be in uniform. If she was, it would be easy to spot her out. After twenty minutes from Jo’s landing time, they spotted her. Charlie ran over causing Jo to smile. Jo caught Charlie when she was greeted with a jumping hug.

“I can tell you’re happy to see me.” Jo said as she put her down and kissed her.

“Yep and your packages helped me with exams.” Charlie returned it as the others came over. Jo smiled and gave her mother a hug.

“Hey mom.” Jo said.

“Hey Petty Officer. How was the flight?” Ellen said letting her go.

“Pretty good. I slept the whole flight.” Jo noticed Dean and Cas weren't there. “Where’s the love birds?” She asked.

“They are making sure the rehearsal dinner is ready to go tonight.” Bobby said.

“Alright. Guess that means I need to go home and rest before it.” Jo smiled.

* * *

Charlie looked in the mirror fixing her hair for the fifth time. Every time she put on her dress, Jo took it off of her in a matter of seconds. Not that she really mind it but they needed to get to the wedding. She watched Jo in the mirror out on her dress. A black simple single strap dress that went mid thigh. Jo had a habit of wear similar dresses but somehow was able to pull each of them off. If Jo wasn't peeling of her, she would be doing it to Jo. The Petty Office came over and gave Charlie a smile.

“Can you zip me up?” Jo said. Charlie gave her a smile. She lifted her hair up as Charlie slowly pulled the zipper up. Once it was up, Jo let her hair fall down as Charlie wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. She buried her face into her neck.

“Can you come home for good please?” Charlie asked. Jo put her hands on top of Charlie's.

“I got a year and a half left. Then I won’t ever go back and I’ll be yours.” Jo said.

“I want you home now.”

“Don’t worry. I’m here for three more days and we can spend as much time with each other. Curl up in bed with each other, I can cook you breakfast, and make you feel like you’re the Queen of Middle Earth.” Charlie smiled and chuckled.

“Can you do that in the morning? Make me breakfast?” Jo smiled.

“Of course. Now we’re going to be late to a wedding.” She patted Charlie's hand.

She let her go. “It’s more your fault then anything.” Charlie went back over to the mirror and picked up her make-up bag to finish up. Jo grinned as she came over and applied her make-up. Her eyes glazed over to Charlie.

“Have you ever thought about getting married before? When you were little?” Jo asked. Charlie stopped and looked at her.

“What do you mean?”

“You know when we were little kids and planned our weddings. Did you ever did after you knew you were a lesbian?” Jo said putting on her lip stick.

“Yeah. I planned my wedding with Emma Watson and Marina Sirtis.”

“Okay, who’s Marina Sirtis?”

“Star Trek actress. Did you?”

Jo stopped for a second. “Not really. When I was little. I was into knives and dirt.”

“...What about now?” Jo had a slight knot form in her throat.

“No. Um, not really.” She capped the lipstick and put it up before she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Charlie felt a little depressed hearing that. She was hoping for a different answer to be honest. She wouldn't deny that she had thought about her and Jo getting married.

“...Why is that?”

“I’ve been too busy with training and my tour. We need to hurry up. We’re going to be late.” Jo said before she grabbed her shoes and left the room. Charlie stood there and took a breathe in. Guess her plans for asking Jo to marry her went out the window.

 

 


	8. Talks

Charlie sat at the table with Meg and Kevin while Adam was getting his coffee. With four out of the five of the senior together back home, they wanted to get together for coffee a few times over the summer. Jo had to leave last week to go back to the base. But since then, Charlie had been a bit depress since the wedding. She wanted to propose to Jo but she made it clear it was no where near wanting to get marry. Jo didn’t see Charlie shut down little about that. Mostly cause Charlie didn’t show it that much. Adam sat down.

“So how was the wedding?” Adam asked.

“Good. Though I think Charlie and Jo had the most fun. You should have seen them dancing.” Meg said.

“Yeah. Though Jo looked more happy. I’ve never seen her that happy before.” Kevin said.

“It was her first time away from base in like months. She last left when she came up for our anniversary.” Charlie said.

“What did you two do for it?” Adam asked.

“Lots of sex knowing the two of them. Senior year was sex all the time for you too.” Meg said causing Charlie to give her a look.

“Kinda of and it was spend in the dorms more. We cooked for each other and at night we walked around a lot at night.” Charlie said.

“That sounds sweet.” Kevin said.

“She didn’t tell me she was coming which was a surprise.” Charlie said.

“At least she can come visit you.” Meg said.

“So can Kevin cause we’re like only a few minutes away from each other. But it’s like Dwarves and Elves with MIT and Harvard.” Kevin chuckled.

“I am studying Law and you’re computer science. We’re both busy.” Kevin said.

“That’s true. Abaddon has pulled me out of my room to eat a few times.” Adam chuckled.

“Trying being Pre-Med. I’m already taking pre-med classes and its hard.” He said.

“Yay for being a Psychology Major. Less work till senior year.” Meg said.

“Slacker.” Kevin said. Meg flipped him off as Charlie looked into her mug. Adam looked at the redhead.

“You okay Char?” He asked.

Charlie looked up at him. “Hm what?”

“You okay? You seem alittle out of it.” Adam asked causing the other two to look at her. she took a deep breathe in.

“I’m just alittle depressed.” She said.

“Cause Jo went back to the base?” Kevin asked.

She shook her head no. “No...I wanted to propose to her at the wedding but we talked about marriage before hand and she didn’t want it.” Charlie gripped the cup.

The three of them looked at her. “You wanted to do what?” Meg asked.

“I wanted to ask her to marry me. And she said no to marriage.” Charlie said. Kevin and Meg started to laugh causing Charlie and Adam to look at them a bit confused.

“Oh my god she’s fucking lying! Jo wants marriage. She had this crush on this guy in our math class in middle school and it was so funny and she planned out the whole wedding. What did she tell you when she didn’t want it.” Meg said.

“That she had basic and training on her mind so much the thought never came.” She said.

“Charlie, she wants to finish her tour before even thinking about marriage. The houses they give married soldiers aren’t the greatest and she probably wants you to finish school up first.” Kevin said. Charlie made a face that looked like she had an epiphany.

“Oh.” Charlie said.

“Yeah we’ve known Jo longer. She would kill to marry you but she wants to finish up the tour first.” Kevin said. Charlie blushed as she put her head on the table. Meg shook her causing her to look up.

“Hey, she would have said yes if you did ask her.” Charlie smiled.

“Thanks Meg.” Charlie said.

“Now here’s the question, would Jo wear a dress or try to get away and wear her military uniform?” Adam said.

“She would wear a dress for a wedding. Especially for Charlie.” Kevin said taking a sip.

“If she said no, I will force her to anyways. I want to see her in a wedding dress.” Charlie said.

“She’ll love to see you in one.” Adam said.

“She loves to see Charlie naked, Adam.” Meg said.

“No but remember Prom. Senior Prom when Charlie came to the Roadhouse in the green dress, Jo wanted to cry. And your dress looked like a bridesmaid dress.” Kevin said.

“She didn’t want to take it off. That was a first. Before the wedding, she got my dress off five times and that’s a record.” Charlie said.

“You count?” Adam asked.

“What girl doesn't? If you take it off of us, it means we look hot.” Meg said.

“What if they don’t take it off, huh? Does that mean you fail?” Adam said.

“We go to state together. How many guys do I leave the parties with?” Meg said.

“Oh yeah.” Adam said.

“That makes you seem slutty.” Charlie said. Meg shrugged her shoulders. Charlie gave them a smile.

* * *

Charlie was behind the bar cleaning the glasses. It was a slow day at the Roadhouse. Ellen was sitting at the bar going over the bills. She looked over at her employee. It was clear Charlie alot of her mind. And when Jo left a couple of weeks ago, Charlie shut down a little. The mother took off her glasses and got up. She got behind the bar and pulled out two beers. She put it in front of Charlie.

“Um, Ellen I’m not twenty one and you could lose your liquor license.” Charlie said.

“Grab that and come into the office. Ash! Can you watch the bar?” Ellen looked at the pool area where he was.

“Sure Ellen.” He said. Ellen motioned Charlie to follow her. Charlie picked up the bottle and followed her. When Charlie got in there, she closed the door and sat down on the couch. Ellen handed her the bottle opener as she sat on the desk.

“Alright Charlie, what’s on your mind?” Ellen took a sip of her beer.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me girl. Look who I raised. Come on Charlie.” She looked at the girl as she started to play with the label.

“...Jo.”

“What about Jo?”

“Can I tell you something and you promise not to tell Jo?”

Ellen nodded her head and Charlie took a deep breathe in. “I wanted to ask her to marry me at the wedding and at the time, I took it she didn’t want to get marry.” She looked up the mother. Ellen looked a bit surprised at hearing the news. She nodded her head.

“I see. And is that’s what’s bothering you?” Charlie took a sip and then shrugged.

“Yes and no. It’s this whole distance thing. Before she decided to go Navy, I figured she would have come with me and maybe go to college in the area or work. But she’s not. Yeah she’s two hours away but we still can’t see each other as much as we want to. She has to be approved to leave and I have to be approved to come on base. It sucks.” Charlie said.

“You two knew going in this would be hard on the two of you. Jo knew it the best because she wouldn’t have known where she was going to be placed. Listen, before she got her shipment date, she broke down.” Ellen came over and sat down beside Charlie. “Jo was worried about more than anything not being near you. That was the same issue you had with her joining. You both didn’t want to be away from each other. Long-Distance relationships are hard on both parities.”

“I know. I understood Basic Training an A-School to not being able to be able to talk. But I figure with her on Tour and her having a bit more free time it could be easier.”

“Drink the beer Charlie. Now how many times do you guys talk in a day?” Charlie took a sip as she was told.

“Um, once a day. Well we try to. When I have too much work, I tell her and we don’t talk so I can work. And she sends me flowers and gifts all the time.”

“Well she’s trying to make you feel comfortable with the distance part. She has little over a year and a half left. Then she’ll be up there with you as you finish school. We’ve talked about it and I’m fine with her staying up there with you.” Charlie nodded her head.

“I know. She does it alot during midterms and exams times.” Ellen smiled.

“It’s hard but you two are making it work.” She said.

“We are. Has Jo talked to you about our relationship?” Charlie said taking another sip.

“God yes. She tells me everything because I’m her mother. It was me and her for a couple of years before I married Bobby. And even with them, she told me things she wasn’t sure about. You can do the same for me. If you need someone to talk to and you don’t want to bother Jo or your roommate, you can call me up and I’ll listen.” Ellen put her hand on Charlie’s shoulder and she rubbed it. Charlie looked at her and smiled.

“Thanks Ellen. Thanks for being a mother to me.” Charlie teared up a bit.

“Well, you’re like a daughter to me.” Ellen gave her a smile making Charlie smile. Ellen grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.

“Now we’ll finish our beers and then head back out. Sound like a plan?” She said.

Charlie nodded her head. “Yeah. Thanks for the beer.”

“No problem. Just don’t tell anyone I gave you this with you on the clock.” Ellen said making Charlie chuckled.

“I won’t.”

 

 


	9. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay: This chapter does have a rape scene in it. It was hard to write. And it's a bit shitty (as writing it) but it was the content that was hard to write.

Jo was in the gun range, practicing. It was a day off for her so she wanted to practice her firearms. Two weeks ago, she took a day off to help Charlie move back into her dorm where she was rooming with Abaddon again. Charlie complained a lot about her walking around naked and always invading her space. But Jo saw Abaddon did care for her and did get Charlie out a lot. She was good for her as a friend.

After she finished up the rounds, Jo put the gun down as she took off the head set. She hit a switch bringing the target to her. They were grouped together in the center which made Jo smile. Her phone started to go off and she pulled it out. It was Gadreel asking where she was. She replied she was at the shooting range. The door open and she saw Alastiar come in. She quickly put her phone down and saluted him.

“Lieutenant.” She said.

“At ease Petty Officer.” He said. Jo dropped her salute as he came over.

“So you’re practicing your arm on your day off?” He asked.

“Yes sir.” She said. He came over and looked at the target and smile.

“Very nice Petty Officer. You have excellent aim.” He said.

“Thank you sir. My step-brothers and step-father took me shooting a lot sir.”

“Did you parents split if you don’t mind me asking.”

“No sir. My father passed away when I was little. She remarried when I was nine.” Jo watch him get closer. It was making her a bit uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry for the lost.”

“Thank you sir. Um, I need to head off to work out in the gym sir.” She said as she went to pick up the gun. Alastiar grabbed her wrist.

“Is there something wrong Petty Officer?” He said. She gulped.

“No sir. I just have a plans to meet with Seamen Cage to work out with sir.”

Alastiar gave her a smile. “I’ve seen you work out. You do a lot of muscular work.”

“PT focuses more on cardio sir. Can I please go sir?” Jo said. He walked closer to her, pushing her against the wall.

“Why the rush? Are you trying to get away? You know I’m curious, have you ever touched a guy before you became a lesbian?”

“Sir, that is crossing a line.” She said.

“It’s a question Petty Officer. Have you ever touched a guy?”

Jo wanted to run. “N-no sir.” She watched him move his hand to her shoulder and rubbed it.

“Why is that?”

“I was in and out of juvie sir. Can I please head out sir?” She panicked.

“Not yet...Have you ever wanted to touch a guy just to know what it’s like?” Jo felt tears form in her eyes as his hand slowly went down in her shirt.

“No sir. Please sir can I go?” She asked. He gave her a smile before one of his hands went down to her pants. Jo grabbed his hand and pushed him away.

“Oh hell no.” She said.

Jo started to walk away but Alastair grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. Jo grabbed his arm and kneed him in the stomach. She went to run again but Alastair grabbed her and brought her to the ground. He climbed ontop of her and started to get her pants off. Jo threw her arms up and get him off. She fought to push him off. He grabbed her arm and slammed his fist into her elbow, hearing a snap and Jo to scream.

He forced her arms down and got her pants off. He smiled as he took off his pants. He used his knees to force her legs open. He placed his other hand on her mouth as he forced himself in. Jo started to cry and scream in pain as Alastair kept going. He had a smile on his face. The door open and Gadreel came in.

“Jo you re-” He saw and Alastair looked at him.

Gadreel made a face and tackled him to the ground. Jo curled up and started to cry as Gadreel punched the commanding officer in the face. Gadreel stopped and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and forced Alastair onto his stomach before he cuffed him. He went over to Jo and pulled her to him as he pulled up her pants.

“It’s okay Jo.” He said as she cried into him.

* * *

Gadreel sat out in the lobby, waiting for Charlie to show up. He called in the police and they took Jo into the Hospital. Once they had her in, he took Jo’s phone and called Charlie. Jo would be pissed but Charlie needed to know. Already, paperwork was being filed to send Jo out for medical leave for the broken arm but the fact she was raped was in the air at the moment. Especially when the trail would start. He heard the door open and two redheads walk in with a  brown hair girl behind them. Charlie must have been out with her roommate. Gadreel stood up as Charlie came over.

“Is she okay?” Charlie asked.

“She’s in surgery getting plates put on her arm.” Gadreel said as Charlie gave him a hug.

“Thank you.” The sailor smiled, returning the hug.

“Your welcome. Since I caught them, Alastair will have charges place against him.” He said as Charlie letting him go.

“What about Jo? Are they going to discharge like most rape victims?” Abaddon said.

“That is unknown. But they have started paperwork to give her medical leave for a couple of months. She can’t work with her arm broken.” He said looking at the three.

“Guess we’re getting a new roommate.” Abaddon said.

“How long has she been in?” Bela asked.

“Twenty minutes.” Gadreel answered.

“When will she be out?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know. We’ll have to wait.” He said. Charlie nodded her head.

It was a couple of hours later when they told them Jo was out and only one person could see her which the other three said Charlie. They lead her to a private room and Charlie saw Jo lying there with her left arm in a cast in a sling. She had her head to the side. Charlie came over and took ahold of her hand, causing Jo to turn her head to her.

“How did you know?” Jo asked.

“Gadreel called. How are you?”

“I feel dirty. I-I want to scrub every inch of my body clean. Everywhere he touched me.” Jo started to tear up. Charlie put her head on top of Jo’s the moment the tears fell.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. He can’t touch you. Now you’re coming to the dorm because they are going to put you on medical leave for a couple of months to heal. Alright? Gadreel said he’ll keep us up to date on the trial.” She said. Jo nodded her head.

“Alright.” Jo said.

“Do you want me to call your mom and let her know?” Jo shook her head.

“Um, no. I’ll call when when I’m ready.” Jo said. Charlie nodded her head.

* * *

Charlie opened the door as she carried Jo’s dufflebag while Bela had her uniform in her hands. Jo had her arm in a sling and looked around the dorm. For two months, she wasn’t allowed back on base unless it was to deal with the rape which now was a topic everyone avoided. At the moment, it was Bela asking questions about Navy life, well more on the topic of uniforms.

“Bela, you’re a history major. You should have a idea on the military uniforms.” Charlie said letting the two in.

“But Navy’s is confusing.” Bela looked at Jo wanting a answer.

“You know the sailor uniforms you see guys usually wear in movies where they look cute?” She said.

Bela’s eyes widen and a smile on her face. “No way.” She said.

“Yeah. That’s one of my uniforms. Then there’s the blue cameo, my blue service which comes with a skirt, and my white service uniform which I wore for graduation and as a formal uniform. But I have to wear the blue one for when I go to court about...everything.” Jo said.

“I bet you looked cute in your white sailor uniform.” Charlie came out with her phone and showed Bela her wallpaper of Jo in uniform. Bela took it and smiled.

“Aw. You’re so adorable! ABBY!” Bela ran to Abaddon's room to show her the picture. Jo smiled a bit as Charlie came over.

“I get to have you for a couple of months. But it’s shitty on the how.” She said taking ahold of Jo’s free hand.

“I know. You know I’m going to be drugged up for a while right?” Jo said.

“Yes and I will pick up your pills from the VA tomorrow. You’re lucky to get your own special hospital.” Jo smirked.

“I know. Hey I’m going to lie down for bit.”

“Alright. Remember to put pillows under your arm. I bought some more pillows so you can prop it up.” Jo gave her a kiss.

“Thanks.” Charlie smiled and returned the kiss.

Jo headed to Charlie’s room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and felt tears pour out of her eyes. She covered her mouth, wanting to mute herself as she cried. She didn’t want Charlie to deal with any of this. Jo didn’t want to deal with any of this. No one could deal with something like this well. Jo wasn’t the exception.

 

 


	10. Nightmares

Charlie sat in the computer lab, staring at the screen like she had been doing for the past ten minutes. She didn’t even noticed class was over until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It made her jump a bit. She looked up and saw Balthazar standing over her, looking a bit concern. Charlie rubbed her eyes a bit, trying to get herself focus into reality.

“Hey professor.” She said.

“Charlie, are you okay?” He asked, taking a seat beside her.

“Oh um yeah. I just got alot on my mind at the moment.” She said as she ran a hand through her hair.

“Would you like to come to my office and talk about it? There is a class wanting to come in.” He said.

“Yeah.” Balthazar smile and got up.

Charlie grabbed her bag and followed him to his office. When they went in, Charlie closed it behind her. She looked around his office. It was strangely enough cover in various historical weaponry and tribal mask. It was kinda of strange for a Computer Science professor to have his officer covered in historical items. He sat down behind his desk as Charlie took a seat on the couch that was in there.

“Alright, what’s on your mind?” He asked.

“You won’t say anything to anyone else?” Charlie asked.

“No unless its for your own safety. What’s going on Charlie?”

“Well...um….my girlfriend got rape a week ago on the base. And now she’s on medical leave because her rapist broke her arm pretty badly and now she’s kinda of living in the dorm with me since I’m in the new building that is like an apartment. But the thing is, I’ve been hearing her cry all the time and when I try to help her, she shuts down and doesn’t want to talk about it.” She said. The professor was a bit shocked hearing this.

“Wait, your girlfriend who was sent to juvie and boot camp for fights? Did she fight back?” He asked.

“She tried to run actually. Her rapist was her commanding officer who taught her combat.”

“Oh wow. I’m assuming she’s going through hell. From what you’ve told me about her, she’s a strong person. Doesn’t want to show weakness and then this happens causing her to breakdown. She doesn’t want to show weakness. How have you tried to help her?” He asked.

“I try to get her to open up and talk about it. That’s what the therapist wants her to do. But she doesn’t. My roommate and her girlfriend avoid the topic for her sake as well. I just don’t know what to do.” Charlie rubbed her hands on her face.

“Well, make her feel safe. She could feel that you’re attacking her with wanting to talk and that’s why she shuts off. And something like being rape, it does take people time to open up and talk about it. Give her time too.” He said.

Charlie sighed. “Well that’s going to be hard because she might get dischagred for being rape.”

“That’s right. Most women who are victims get discharged for no reason. Most are said they aren’t mentally fit.” He said.

“Well one of her friends found her getting raped and it could help with her not being discharged. Jo loves being in the Navy. The day she finished her training was one of the happiest days of her life. She was smiling ear to ear when I saw her.” Charlie said.

“Most people who enlist are. Has she thought about going career with it?”

“No. Once she finishes her tour, she’s done. Especially with what happen now, she wouldn’t even want to look at going career with the Navy. She would do great. She’s Petty Officer now.” Charlie said as there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” He said. The door open and Abaddon stood there with Jo.

“Told you she was here.” Abaddon said.

“Jo what you doing here?” Charlie asked.

“We were meeting for lunch remember?” Jo said.

Charlie forgot about that. “No. I forgot. Oh Jo, this is Balthazar. He’s my advisor and my professor for my computer science classes.” She said as he got up.

“You’re the guy she TAs for. She talks about you often over Skype.” Jo said as Abaddon left.

“She talks about you alot as well. Alot of her projects are Navy related. Well, I don’t want you two to miss out on your lunch date. Charlie I’ll see you at three for Coding.” He said. Charlie nodded her head as she got up. Charlie took ahold of Jo’s hand headed out.

“What were you talking about?” Jo asked as they walked.

“Stuff. Mostly class things.” Jo nodded her head.

* * *

Jo and Charlie were asleep in bed. Charlie position herself behind her Jo so she could have the space for her arm. Her arms were wrapped around Jo’s waist because Jo begged her too. It was noticeable she need it as comfort. During the night, Jo jerked and moved around at night more than she did back home. It worried Charlie but there was nothing she could do about it. At the moment, Jo was sweating and murmuring more than she did.

“No...no!” She was getting louder and it work Charlie up.

“Jo?” She said softly. Charlie put her hand gently on Jo’s shoulder which caused her to wake up and get out of bed.

“Don’t touch me you sick fuck!” She screamed. Charlie sat up, scared.

“Jo! Calm down.” Jo was in an episode. They were both warned this could happen.

“Stay away!” Jo screamed. Abaddon came in with Bela behind her. Charlie got out as Jo went against the wall. She slid down to the ground as she started to cry.

“What’s going on Charlie?” Abaddon asked.

“She’s having an episode. Her pills are in the bathroom. Can you get them?” Charlie asked.

“I’ll get some water.” Bela said as they went off. Charlie sat down across from Jo as Hermione watched from her perched.

“Jo? Talk to me. I’m right here.” She said.

“He touched me. He fucken touch me.” Jo’s teeth were clenched.

“I know. But he’s locked up. You’re safe.” Charlie reached out but Jo jerked away. Abaddon came in with the water and pills and gave them to Charlie.

“Jo takes these.” Charlie said.

“No.”

“Do it Jo. I will force them down your throat.”

“They make me sick.”

“Then we’ll talk about changing them. But for now take them.” Charlie said forcefully. Jo looked at them before she grabbed them and took them dry.

“Thank you. Do you want to wait before you go to bed?” Jo nodded her head. Charlie looked at Abaddon.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Your welcome. I don’t want to be woken every night because of this.” She said.

“You think I don’t either. We’ll have to get use to it.” Charlie snapped at her. Abaddon gave her a look before she got up and lead Bela back to bed.

Charlie closed the door and sat down beside Jo. She grabbed the tissues and gave them to Jo. The sailor took some and wiped her tears away. After a couple of minutes, she put her head on Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie wrapped her arms around Jo. She kissed her on the forehead causing Jo to cry a little.

“It’s okay.” Charlie said softly.

“I’m fucked up.” Jo said as she cried.

“I know but I’m here to make you less fucked up.” Charlie said. She felt Jo smile a bit which caused her to smile. She gently rubbed Jo’s shoulder.

“When we go to your therapy appointment, we’ll talk about changing your meds. I don’t care what, I’m coming with you.” Charlie said.

“Ok. Can we go back to bed?” Jo said.

“You crawl back in. I’ll join you in a second.” She said. Jo nodded her head. Charlie helped her up.

As Jo crawled into bed, Charlie grabbed her phone. She kissed Jo on the head before she walked out of the room. After she unlocked her phone, she brought up Ellen’s number. She knew it would be a bit late but Bobby or her would still be up to answer. The second she hit call, the phone was was at her ear. She took a breathe in as she listen to the dial tone. Within a couple of seconds one of them answered.

“Harvelle’s Roadhouse. This is Ellen.” Good, it was Ellen.

“Hey Ellen its Charlie.” She said.

“Hey there Charlie, how Sophomore year going so far?” She asked.

“Pretty good. So I’m worried about the side effects about Jo’s meds.” She said.

“Wait what? What is Jo taking?” Charlie’s eyes widen a bit.

“You don’t know, do you?” She asked.

“Charlie what is going on? Is Jo okay?” Charlie put her face in her hand. Jo hasn’t told her.

“Oh she’s going to kill me. Oh god. Um...Jo was...oh shit. Jo was raped on the base and her arm got badly broken in the process.” The line went silent for a while.

“...How long ago was this?” Ellen asked.

“Two weeks. She’s on medical leave and at the dorm with me.”

“Good. I’m getting on the earliest flight to see her.”

Charlie sighed. “She’s not going to be happy about this Ellen.”

“I don’t care Charlie. My daughter was raped. What else am I suppose to do? I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Alright. I’ll seen you in a few.” Charlie hung up. Jo was going to kill her.

 

 


	11. Motherly Love

Charlie walked out the dorm. Ellen was going to be here at any moment and Jo had no idea about it. And the moment Jo would find out, Charlie wasn’t going to hear the end of it. Then again, Jo wouldn’t hear the end of it because she didn’t tell her mother. She looked up and saw Ellen getting out of a taxi cab. Great. Right before classes. Ellen came over and looked at Charlie.

“Am I catching you at a bad time?” She asked.

“Kinda of. I have class and I really feel like I’m going to need separate you two. And she was asleep when I left. Come on. I think my professor will understand that I’m not in class.” Charlie sighed. She lead Ellen inside and to her apartment. She pulled out her keys and opened the door. She let Ellen in and saw Abaddon start to come out her room.

“I should stay in my room for a bit, should I?” She asked. Charlie nodded her head. Abaddon closed the door and went back in. Charlie looked at Ellen.

“Let me wake her up first.” Charlie went into her room. She saw Jo was sitting up on the bed rubbing her forehead.

“You okay?” Charlie asked. Jo looked up at her.

“You’re suppose to be going to class.” Jo said.

“I got a text saying it was canceled. But are you okay?” She said taking a seat beside her.

“I just have a headache. Side effects of the meds I don’t like taking.” Jo said.

“Like I said last night, we’ll talk about switching. So we need to talk.” The Petty Officer looked at her.

“About what?”

“How you haven’t told your mother about this.” Jo looked like she was caught like a deer  in the head lights.

“I’ve told her.”

“No cause otherwise when I called her last night, she would have known.”

“Why the fuck-”

“Because she needs to know Jo! She’s your mother and she was pissed that she didn’t know on the phone so she flew out to see and talk to you.” Charlie said. Jo looked like she was about to cry.

“I didn’t want her to know.” Jo said.

“Why?” Charlie brushed her hair out of her face.

“Because I could always take care of myself and I don’t want her to know I couldn’t defend myself.” She said as a tear fell down her face.

“Is that why you don’t like to talk about it to me?” Jo nodded her head. Charlie pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head.

“Jo, you’re the strongest person I know. You aren’t weak.” She said. Jo nodded her head. Charlie looked at her.

“Now you need to go speak to your mother. She’s out there waiting.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head. Charlie grabbed her sling as Jo stood up. She help Jo get her arm in there before she walked out. Jo saw her mother standing by the couch. Jo started to cry as she saw her. Ellen came over and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s alright Joanna Beth.” Ellen kissed her daughter on the head causing her to break down. Jo wrapped her other arm around her mother and held onto her tightly. Charlie stood by the doorway.

“Guess I can go to class. Jo has a copy of a key.” Charlie said giving the two a smile. Jo looked at Charlie and smiled. Once she had left, Ellen let her go.

“Okay. You hungry? We’ll talk after you eat.” Ellen said.

“Yeah. There’s a place across the street we can eat at. I’ll need help getting dress.” Jo said. Ellen nodded her head and went into the bedroom with Jo.

After Jo got dress, She lead her across the street to a cafe. To a degree, she wasn’t happy her mother was here. But at that same time, hearing it was going to be okay from her made everything better. It was that mother charm. Everything was going to be better when the mom said it was going to be. They went in and took a seat.

“...so how was the flight?” Jo asked looking up at her.

“I don’t like flying. It feels stuffy and too close for comfort.” Ellen said.

“Ah. When are you flying back home? Just curious.”

“Tomorrow night actually. I’m staying the night. Bobby is holding down the fort. So how are you holding up?” She asked. Jo half grinned and shook her head.

“I thought we would talk after we eat.” She said.

“But I  know you. You’ll try to avoid. How you holding up?” Ellen asked as the waiter came over.

“Coffee and banana pancakes.” Jo said.

“Coffee and the Santa Fe omelet.” Ellen said as their menus were taken. He made a hand signal and someone came over with coffee.

“But back to the question, how are you holding up?” She asked as Jo took a sip.

Jo sat the mug down. “I’m not. Um, I don’t get much sleep because I have nightmare. Last night I woke up screaming. My pills make me sick. My arm is in pain. And I’m even a bit scared to go back to that base because he may show up.” She said.

“Anyone is going to think something like that. Is there any info on the court date?” Ellen asked taking a sip.

“After my medical leave is up. Um, they don’t want me to be back on base till I’m approved to be. I have that appointment in like six weeks.” Jo said as she rubbed the mug with her finger.

“Alright. Have you talked to anyone about what happen?” Jo shook her head.

“Why?”

“Because I’m scared to. I can’t talk to Charlie about it.”

“Then talk to me.” Jo just looked at her mother.

“I couldn’t protect myself. I had to rely on Gadreel to save me.” She had tears forming in her eyes. Ellen reached over and placed her hand on Jo’s.

“I know that kills you. When you were little, you would get piss if I tried to help you tie your shoes.” Ellen said causing Jo to chuckle. “Listen, Joanna Beth, I know you hate to rely on others for help. For this one time where it was given to you, be happy it happen. Something else so much worse could have happen. And now asking for help will be good for you. Please don’t keep to yourself during this. Let everyone who wants to help, help. Alright?” Ellen said. Jo nodded her head.

“Alright. It’s still going to be hard to talk about.”

“It’ll get easier. You know that right?” Ellen said.

“Yeah. But still.” Jo said as the food was brought.

“I know.” Ellen said.

* * *

Jo sat in Charlie’s computer chair playing on her laptop. She spent most of the day with Ellen. Charlie got back to the dorm around five and then headed back out to do some shopping. And Abaddon and Bela went out for a lecture. Jo was going to talk to Charlie about what happen. Charlie out of everyone had the right to know how she felt. She heard the door open and she turned to see Charlie standing there with a plastic bag and Jo noticed her hair was a bit shorter.

“You got a trim.” Jo said.

“I did. I needed it. But I had to get some things for the bathroom and some food.” She said.

“Then what you got in there?” She asked as Charlie sat down on the bed. She opened the bag and pulled out a can of green tea and gave to her. Jo smiled as she took it.

“Thank you.” She said. Jo put it on the desk and opened it.

“So where did the sex fiends go off to?” Charlie asked.

“To a lecture. They let me know before they left.” Jo said as she took a sip.

“Ah. So I was think that you could come to class with me tomorrow. You’re always in here all the time, figure you might want to come with me.” Jo gave her a smile.

“You know I would feel awkward right? You in a majority of computer science and engineering classes. I wouldn’t fit in and it would feel right. But if it makes you feel better, I’m going to meet Kevin in a couple of days and see how he’s doing.” Jo said. Charlie got up and gave her a kiss on the head.

“Good. I don’t want you in here all the time that’s not just going out of your appointments.” Charlie said.

“And I’m not. Hey can we talk?” Jo said.

Charlie looked at her. “About what?” She sat back down.

“...the rape. You’ve wanted me to talk to you about it. So let’s.” Jo said as she teared up a bit. Charlie smiled a bit and reached out and held the hand in the cast.

“Alright. Let’s.” She felt Jo grip onto her hand tightly and smiled.

 

 


	12. Trail and Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, sorry this is short. I had trouble writing because I didn't know what to write for this as much.

Charlie stood with Jo in the hallway, fixing the tie on her uniform. It was the hearing today and Jo was out of her mind nervous. They got a hotel to stay the night before so they didn’t have to make the two hour drive and then Jo had to get dress. Even though Jo only her her arm wrapped lightly, Charlie still helped her get ready for today. She looked up at her and gave her a smile.

“You know he’s going away and being stripped of his rank.” Charlie said.

“I know. It’s more on if I’m going to be allowed to stay. I’m not in the best mentally. With the nightmares and lack of sleep.” Jo said. Charlie put her hands on her face gently.

“You’ll be allow to stay. and if you don’t which I don’t think will happen, we’ll get our own place and live together without the worry about Abaddon and Bela coming in on us.” Jo smiled as Charlie gave her a kiss.

“Then I’ll have to job hunt.” Jo said.

“You’ll find one. Don’t worry. Now should we go in. I know your lawyer wants to talk to you a bit before the trail starts.” Charlie took Jo’s hat and put it on her.

“Alright.” She said.

They walked into the courtroom and saw some of the people there. Ellen and Bobby would have been there as well as Sam and Dean but they couldn’t make it. Charlie took a seat beside Gadreel as Jo went to her seat up front. Charlie wished she could sit right there with Jo to keep her calm for the case but she couldn’t. The door opened and Alastair was brought in in uniform and cuffed. Jo’s breathing got a bit heavier seeing him as he was brought up to his desk. The guard with him, unlocked the cuffs. He rubbed his wrist and smiled at Jo. He took his seat as Jo’s lawyer looked at her.

“Don’t let him get to you alright?” He said. Jo nodded her head as the counsel walked in. Everyone stood up and then took a seat once they were seated. Jo saw Warth in the middle which was hopefully good on her end. He took a file and opened it.

“We are here for the case of Petty Officer Joanna Harvelle vs. Lieutenant Christopher Alastair. The Lieutenant was caught in the act of Rape by Seaman Gadreel Cage. Lieutenant Alastair, how do you plea?” Warth looked at them as Alastair raised from his seat.

“Guilty sir.” He said before he sat back down.

“Then this case should be quick. We have discussed it through with Seaman Cage and spoke to Petty Officer Harvelle over the phone as well as you Lieutenant about what has happen. This council has spoken of your punishment. You will be strip of your rank and sentenced to seven to ten years in prison.” He said. Jo smiled alittle as she teared up some as well. Charlie and Gadreel smiled in the back.

“As for Petty Officer Harvelle, your status is up for debate. We have seen the notes from your doctors your physical and mental conditions as well for the list of medications you have been taking for your treatment. This does question your mental status and how it will affect your service. We wish for you to take a mental evaluation to determine whether you stay or not. You have been schelde to take this tomorrow at nine o hundred. Is that understood Petty Officer?” Warth said.

Jo stood up and nodded her head. “Yes sir.” She said.

“Then this case is now closed. Guards, take Alastair away.” Warth picked up a gavel and hit it. Jo closed her eyes as she bit her lip.

 

* * *

 

Jo sat on the hotel bed in her civilian clothes, looking at her hat. Tomorrow was the deciding day if she would stay in the Navy or not. In reality, it was killing her knowing what she had been working for could be out the door in the matter of seconds. She put the hat on the end table and ran her hand through her hair. Next thing she felt was Charlie’s mouth on her earlobe which made her groan a little.

“What are you doing Charlie?” She asked as she closed her eyes.

“Making you feel better. You basically won the case.” Charlie said as she move Jo’s hair aside and started to kiss her neck.

“But tomorrow determines if I stay or not.” Charlie stopped and looked at her.

“You’re fine. You’ve improved over the past couple of weeks. They’ll let you finish up.” Charlie said turning Jo’s face to her.

“Am I not allowed to be scared and worried?” Jo asked.

“Not in my presence...You know there is something we haven’t done in quite a while and I bet it will take your mind off of things.” Jo felt Charlie’s hand slid to her tigh and start to rub it.

“Y-Y-You know why.” She said.

Charlie looked at her. “Well I think it’s been long enough to where it can’t hurt you.” Jo put her hand ontop of Charlie.

“Charlie please. I don’t think I’m ready to do it yet.” Charlie gave her a smile and kissed her on the side of the head.

“Alright. We won’t till you feel ready.” Charlie said. Jo smiled.

“Thank you.” She said.

Charlie sat beside Jo, cross legged. “So do you want to go out and walk around or stay in since you have to be there at nine am?” She asked.

Jo sighed. “I don’t know. I’ve been in your dorm forever but I don’t want to go out.” She said.

“Alright. Um, we can stay in till you feel like going out. Sound like a plan?” Charlie asked.

“Sounds great.” Jo said giving her a kiss on the head.


	13. Home

For the first couple of months, Jo was happy to be back in uniform. Being able to wear the blue cameo once more felt right for her. But it started to get worst for her. Her nightmares where getting worst and she was getting nervous even going near the station. Gadreel noticed Jo was having so much trouble trying to adapt back into her work. He even found her crying in a closet and kept watched so she could just cry it out. For three more months, Jo tried to keep herself together enough so she could finish up her tour.

But she couldn’t. She couldn’t stay on the base anymore and now the cameo was something she wanted gone. Because now all she saw was him. And she couldn’t do it anymore.

She headed to Warth’s office to talk about getting out. Jo knew she wasn’t mentally fit anymore. And if Warth saw it, he could get the paperwork started to discharged her. She came to his office and knocked on his door. When she heard a come in, she took off her hat and opened the door. Warth was at his desk and looked at the girl. He saw she wasn’t right.

“Close the door and come in.” He said. Jo nodded her head and did as she was told.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as she came over. Tears were forming in her eyes. She looked at him.

“I-I-I need to be discharged.” She said.

“Sit down.” He said. Jo sat down and rubbed the back of her neck. “Now explain why you need to be discharged.”

“I-I can’t be here anymore. I seriously can’t function now.” She said.

“What do you mean?”

Jo wiped her eyes dried. “I’m not mentally stable anymore. I figured I was fine after my two month leave but now I hide in the closet and cry, I can’t keep my hand straight when I hold out a gun, I’m not sleeping at all at night. I can’t stay on the base and I can’t wear this uniform anymore. I know I passed the evaluations but being back now, I can’t do it. I need to leave.” She said.

Warth sighed. “I see. Well You can be dishonorably discharge. But I may be able to convince them that because you could be suffering from PTSD from being on a base and as well as being in uniform as well. I might be able to swing it and convince them. But it will help if you get looked at again now because it seems this is a trigger for PTSD episodes.” He said. Jo nodded her head.

“Alright. How long could it take for me to be medically discharged?” Jo said.

“I’ll try to get it done as fast as I can for you.” Warth said causing Jo to smile some.

* * *

Ellen was running the vacuum while Bobby was working in the bathroom to fix the toilet. The house was quite without Dean, Sam or Jo there. But with the Roadhouse and the Junkyard, they both kept busy. She heard a knock at the door which caused her to stop and stand a bit confused. She turned off the vacuum and went to the door. She opened it and her jaw dropped seeing Jo there with her bags.

“I got discharged cause I’m suffering from PTSD and I wanted to come home.” Jo started to cry.

“Oh baby.” Ellen pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head. Bobby stepped out and saw them and smiled a bit. Ellen looked at Bobby and then at Jo.

“Come in. Bobby get her bags and take them to her room. You hungry?” Ellen asked causing Jo smiled.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Good.” Ellen said. Jo closed the door behind her. Jo went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

“So you know, the toilet is broken and Bobby is in the process of fixing it. Does Charlie know you’re out?” Ellen asked. Jo looked at her mother.

“No. She doesn’t. I didn’t want her to worry about now being diagnosed with the PTSD and she’s stressed out with schoolwork. And I wanted to come home first like I promised you.” Ellen smiled.

“I’m happy you kept your promise. Now if you didn’t even bother telling me you got out, I would beat your ass. I would fly out to MIT to do it.” Ellen said as Bobby came back.

“How long you staying Petty Officer, wait you still a Petty Officer right?” He asked taking a seat beside her.

“Yeah. I was medically discharged. I keep my rank and everything. But maybe a month or so and maybe I can work at the Roadhouse and get some hours to save up for an apartment up near MIT for Charlie and I?” She asked.

“Sure. Once you find a place, we’ll help you get furniture and a truck to move it up there.” Ellen said.

“Thank you. I want to make it a surprise when Charlie returns from break. She’s going to England with Abaddon, Bela and Kevin is joining them there too.” Jo said.

“So how are you going to tell Charlie?” Bobby asked.

“Find a way to move her stuff to the apartment and then surprised her.” Jo said.

“You are going to piss her off if you do that.” Bobby said.

“Then she won’t when she realize I’m out of the Navy.” Bobby nodded his head, Jo had a point. Charlie is someone who would care more about Jo being back then moving her stuff.

“Then what are you going to do job wise?” Ellen asked as she cooked.

“Work in a bar for now. I’m turning twenty one here soon so why not? It’ll help save up so I can take classes to start bail enforcement.” Jo said.

“You don’t need to work in a bar Jo. You have skills to do other things.” Bobby said.

“Either be a security guard or a barmaid. Which one would have a better pay?” Jo said.

“Do security work. You have Navy training and it’ll help with bail enforcement.” Bobby put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

“I’ll think about it. Cause in a bar Bobby, I can do the same with security work as a bouncer.” Jo said causing him to grin.

“I can see you being a bouncer.” He said causing Jo to grin.

* * *

Abaddon opened the door and threw her bag to the couch. Charlie grinned as she carried her bag in. They had got off the seven hour long flight from England and then the cardrive back to the dorm. Bela went to her dorm to do laundry and sleep off the jet lag which was what Abaddon was going to do. Charlie closed the door and headed to her dorm. She froze when all her stuff was gone and all that was there was the standard dresser, bed, and desk with chair.

“Abaddon...is this a joke?” She asked. Abaddon came in and looked surprised.

“Where’s your shit at?” She asked. Charlie went in and looked around. She found a note and a key. There was an address written on it.

“Did housing move me?” Charlie said.

“They wouldn’t have move your stuff without contacting you. Go to the address.” Abaddon said.

“Guess I am.” Charlie took the key with the paper. She headed out of the dorm and to her truck.

She wanted to know where her stuff was. And it was weird that all that was left was a key and a note telling her to head over. It was strange. She found the apartment building and parked her car. Charlie went inside and looked at the paper for the apartment number. 375. Third floor. With a grunt, she went up the three flights and came to the third floor. She went down the hallway a couple of times till she found the door with 375 in golden numbers. Charlie took the key and unlocked the door, assuming that was what she was suppose to do. Then she froze seeing her stuff from the dorm and part of what she left at home. She was confused until she heard a bark and looked down, seeing a beagle at her feet. Even more confusing.

“You’re late.” Charlie looked up and saw Jo there with a smile on her face.

“Wha-How-Aren’t you suppose to be on base?” Charlie causing Jo to smile more.

“I got discharged. The base and the uniform ended up being triggers for PTSD.” She said. Charlie stood there before she ran at Jo and gave her a hug.

“You’re back.”

“For good this time.” Charlie looked at her and gave her a kiss as the beagle started to bark again. Jo smiled and picked up the dog. Charlie looked at her.

“Want to explain this?” She asked as Jo pushed the door close with her foot.

“I found him tied up on the side of the road when I was driving here with our stuff. No tags or anything so I took him in. Charlie meet Jon. And Hermione and him get along.” Jo said kissing the dog on the head. Charlie smiled and scratched his head.

“Where is my cat by the way?”

“Sleeping in the sink. I’m not kidding. But I hope I didn’t make you too mad for moving your stuff without telling. I wanted it to be a surprise.” Jo said.

“How long have you been out?”

“A month. I went home first, worked at the Roadhouse to get money and all. Now I work at a gay bar cause it was the only place hiring.” Charlie laughed at Jo’s luck. She gave Jo another kiss.

“I’m happy your home.”

“I’m happy to be home.”

 

 


	14. Questions

It was senior year and the stress was already killing her. From the papers, the projects and the time she spent in the engineering lab was too much. And it was near the end of the first semester. So she had finals ontop of everything. Charlie was heading back to the apartment so she could sleep and rest. She really needed that. And Jo would take care of her when she was to the point that she would even sit down and fall asleep. Jo being back was helpful.

With her studies, Jo was cooking dinner for the two of them and would surprise Charlie with breakfast alot. Jo made sure Charlie was getting her work done and wasn’t killing herself with the school work. Then at night she went to work at the bar. She saw Abaddon and Bela there alot there and Charlie would try to come out and see her if she had the free time. Charlie noticed Jo was happy being out and just working at the bar.

Charlie pulled out her keys and opened the door with the first thing she heard is a bark. Jon came running over to her and jumped onto her and panted. Charlie smiled and scratched the dog by his ears. She started walking to the bedroom and saw Hermione on the bed. Once her bag was on the ground and shoes off, she flopped onto the bed and saw her cat staring at her. Charlie petted her before she closed her eyes.

“Charlie! Where are you?” Jo called out. Charlie sat up.

“In the bedroom.”

“Come to the bathroom and be naked!” Charlie arched an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Just do it!”

Charlie groaned as she got up. She went to the bathroom to see what the hell was going on. When she opened the bathroom door, she smiled. Jo had set up the bathroom to be peaceful. The whole room was lit with various candles. By the tub were two glasses of wine with a bottle. Jo was in the tub that was filled with bubbles. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had a grin on her face.

“I said be naked.” She said.

“I wanted to see why I needed to be naked first but I see why.” Charlie said as she started to undress. Jo smiled as she watched and picked up a glass and took a sip. Charlie put her clothes in the hallway. She grabbed a clip and put her hair up before she got into the tub. Gently she rested herself ontop of Jo as she picked up the other glass.

“So why put this together?” Charlie asked.

“Am I not allowed to be romantic towards my girlfriend?” Jo said causing Charlie to smile.

“No. It’s forbidden sorry.” She joked causing Jo to smile. Jo put her glass down and wrapped her arms around Charlie. She kissed her shoulder.

“I wanted to do this to relax you. You’ve been overdoing it with your school work so I wanted to help you relax.” Jo said as she rested her head on her shoulder.

Charlie smiled as she took a sip. “Thank you because it’s working so far.” Jo smiled.

“Good to know it’s working. So when are your exams?”

“Everyday basically. Two are at ten am, one’s at eight then the last two are at three.”

“Alright. So we can have sex before four of your exams. Awesome.” Charlie laughed.

“Is that all you think about? Sex?” Charlie asked as Jo grinned.

“No. I think about you. And how to make sure you feel good like this.”

Next thing Charlie felt was Jo’s hand sliding down and started to rub her. Charlie had to put down her glass. One hand gripped the tub and the other wrapped around Jo’s neck. Jo bit lightly on her shoulder as she went. Charlie closed her eyes and started to whimper. The whimpering only made Jo go faster and bite harder. She slid her fingers in and went faster causing Charlie to scream. Charlie's hips arched up as she came. Jo smiled and kissed her on the head.

“I’m sure you feel better.” Jo said.

“I do. Did you allure me just play with me?” Jo reached behind the bottle and pulled out a ring box.

“No. I have something planned and I wanted you relaxed first.” Her hand stay outside the tub so Charlie wouldn’t see it.

“Well you have done it with wine and all.” Charlie leaned her head on Jo’s shoulder. She felt Jo take a deep breath in. Jo brought the box up and held it in front of Charlie which caused her to stare at it.

“We’ve been together for what five years?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

“And we’ve both have went through a lot with each other too. I’ve taken a beating for you and I went to boot camp for you too.”

“And I stayed and waited for you to come back from Boot Camp and your tour. Plus I was there for you when it happen.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head and opened the box relieving a simple diamond ring.

“So I was wondering because of all of this if, perhaps, you wanted to marry me. I mean if you wanna wai-”

“Yes.” Jo smiled and took the ring out as she put the box to the side. Then she took Charlie’s hand and slid the finger on it. Once it was on, Charlie leaned back and kissed Jo.

“I love you.” She said.

“I know.” Charlie smiled at her fiancee.

 

 


	15. Wedding

Jo sat on the floor looking out the window of her hotel room. Today was the big day. After six years, she was marrying Charlie. They, well more Charlie, wanted to wait till after she finished college and worked for a bit. After Charlie graduated MIT, she was quickly was being headhunted by Google and Apple while she was working at a law firm in their IT department for now. Charlie had told them she would give her choice after the wedding. While Jo started her career as a bails bond enforcer. She was happy with the job. And she could easily transfer to a new location. She heard the door open and looked over to it to see her mother come in, dressed already for the wedding in a black pant suit that suited her. She sighed seeing Jo on the floor.

“You are getting married in three hours. Have you even showered?” She asked walking over.

“Yes. Can I not be allowed to sit here and worry that something can mess up?” She said as Ellen came over and pulled her up.

“I’m not going to calm you down too.” Jo gave her a look causing Ellen to sigh again.

“Charlie started to panic about the wedding and Abaddon called me for help. Well I went to check on her so it kinda of worked out.” Ellen said.

“Is she okay?” Jo said.

“She’s fine. Don’t worry. You need to get in your dress and then I’m going to call Bela in here for hair and whatever.” She said as she walked to the closet. Ellen opened it up and pulled out a long, simple white dress. Jo walked over and crossed her arms.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to have my hair and makeup done first before I put on my dress?” Jo said. Ellen looked at her.

“True. Call Bela then.” She said. Jo raised her eyebrows before she walked over to the bed and picked up the phone. But before she could call, there was a knock at the door. Jo went over and opened it seeing Bela standing there.

“I was about to call you.” She said causing Bela to smile.

“I have excellent timing and you know that.” She said coming in dressed in a blue, low-cut, double strap dress and matching high heels with a makeup bag in her hands. Jo closed the door behind her. She saw the dress and smiled.

“I still love that dress. I also love the fact both of your dresses are simple.” Bela said as she walked over to the desk.

“Charlie saw I rather do simple for the wedding. That was really the only input I put into it.” Jo said as Bela pulled things out of the bag.

“Why didn’t you help with the planning?” Ellen said.

“I did. I let Charlie pick out everything and I helped arrange it. I was also working on cases during the planning.” Jo said as she sat down.

“Alright. Have you eaten?” Ellen asked.

“Yeah. I had room service bring me eggs and toast.” Jo said as Bela plugged in the flat iron.

“Your eating eggs again?” Ellen asked.

“I’ve always eaten eggs. You served me them after the fact I had to basically eat them everyday for six months.” She said.

“Alright.” Ellen said as Bela smirked at the two. 

* * *

 

Charlie paced back and forth a bit in her room as Abaddon sat there and watched her. Even after Ellen talking her down, her nerves flared up again. She kept walking around were her pajama pants and Jo’s Navy shirt. Her makeup was already done and because she cut her hair short again, there was no real need to style it. Abaddon sighed as she stood up. She walked over to Charlie and grabbed her.

“Calm down Charlie.” She said.

“But what if-”

“Nothing is going to happen. You made both me and Gadreel go over everything three times already.” Abaddon said. Charlie gulped and nodded her head.

“Alright.” She said.

“Now let’s get your dress on you. We have about two hours left.” She said.

Charlie nodded her head as she went to the closet and pulled out her dress. It was a no strap, white dress. Jo had a simple white dress and Charlie ended up falling in love with one of the dresses Jo tired on and once it was on here, it was the one for the wedding. Abaddon took the dress and let Charlie take off her clothes. When Charlie was in her underwear, Abaddon helped her put it on and smile.

“I kinda of find it funny, Jo is someone who would wear no straps and show skin is the one who is strapping it and you’re the one going strapless.” She said with a grin. Charlie grinned.

“She wanted strapless at first but none of them were working. It was surprising how it was a switch between the two of us.” Charlie said.

“I like it. Now I would love to see Bela in a wedding dress. She would be beautiful.” Abaddon said.

“She would. How much longer till the wedding?” Charlie asked as Abaddon pulled up the zipper.

“A couple of hours. After we get you dress, you’ll have your solo photo. Should take forty-five minutes then Jo will do hers. Then we’ll take you to the waiting room and then the wedding will start.”

“Alright. God I want to see Jo.”

“Bad luck remember? And I’m not getting Ellen back in here to help you.”

“I know.” Charlie took a deep breathe in as she adjusted the dress. She went the the mirror and looked at herself. Abaddon came over and smile.

“Jo is going to love seeing you coming down the aisle.” Charlie smiled and nodded her head. 

* * *

 

Jo stood in the foyer waiting to start. She need Charlie was in a room nearby waiting to walk down. Bobby had agreed to walk Charlie down since her grandfather was having trouble walking now. This left Ellen to walk Jo do which is what she had preferred to walk her down anyways. The back of her hair was pulled into a bun with a braid around it while her bangs were left out with a curl. Ellen came up behind Jo and put her hand on her shoulder.

“You ready kid?” She asked.

“Yeah. Is there a way we can just have the rings and be married already?” Jo asked.

Ellen smiled. “Not really. Listen to me, I’ve been through two weddings. Once I saw your father and Bobby at the altar, the nerves disappeared. The moment you see Charlie, you’ll be fine. Now it’s almost time, where’s Gadreel?”

“Bathroom. He needs to make sure his uniform is fine because of the solid white. I’m surprised he went career after the what happen with me cause he was in the middle of it.” She said.

“He was happy right? He’s a what now?”

“Ensign. First rank into officer career. I honestly thought about staying in the Navy as a career.” She said as Gadreel came out in his white uniform with his hat in his arm.

“Please tell me you’re not wearing the hat down the aisle.” Jo said.

“It’s part of the uniform and you know that.” Jo groaned a bit causing Ellen to grin.

“Fine.” Jo said as they heard the music start playing. Jo closed her eyes and sighed as Gadreel put his hat on.

“You have the ring Navy boy?” Ellen asked.

“In my pocket, ma’am.” Gadreel patted his chest pocket.

“Good cause you’re on first with Abaddon.” She said. Ellen went over to the door and knocked on it. Bobby opened the door.

“Send out the maid of honor. It’s time.”

“Abaddon. You’re up.” He said. Abaddon came out and went over to Gadreel. He held his arm out and she wrapped it around it. Ellen came over and opened the door for them. After they walked down and took their spots, Ellen came over to Jo and took her arm.

“Your father would be so proud of you. And he would be crying seeing you in your dress.” She said as they started down the aisle.

Jo saw everyone turned to look at her. Everyone basically knew was here. Sam and his fiancée, Jess, Kevin, Meg, Adam, Garth, everyone from High School. There were some Naval people that Jo knew like Ruby. Then Charlie’s classmates as well. They came up to the altar and Ellen kissed Jo on the check as she gave her a smile. Ellen took her seat and Jo looked back and saw Bobby and Charlie there. Jo’s hands covered her mouth the second she saw Charlie. Oh god she was beautiful. Charlie bit her bottom lip as she smiled seeing Jo. They came to the altar and Bobby gave them both a smile.

“Now I’m going to have two beautiful daughters.” He said before he sat down. Jo looked at Charlie.

“Oh my god.” She started to tear up a bit.

“Don’t cry cause I’m going to cry.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head as she dropped her hands. She took ahold of Charlie’s as the pastor started to speak. Neither of the two didn’t really listen to what was being said. They didn’t know they were at the vows till Jo felt a nudge from Gadreel.

“Oh vows.” She said causing Charlie to giggle.

“I’ll repeat it for you. Do you Joanna Beth Harvelle, take Charlene Bradbury as your lawful wedded partner, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love her, honor her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and health; forsaking all others, be true to her as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Do you Charlene Bradbury, take Joanna Beth Harvelle as your lawful wedded partner, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love her, honor her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and health; forsaking all others, be true to her as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” The pastor looked at Abaddon and Gadreel.

“May I have the rings?” He asked. The two pulled the rings out and gave them to him.

“Behold the symbol of wedlock. The perfect circle of love, the unbroken union of these two souls united here today. May you both remain faithful to this symbol of true love. Joanna, you first.” Jo took the ring and took ahold of Charlie’s hand and started to slide the ring on.

“I, Joanna Beth Harvelle, take Charlene Bradbury, as my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.” Charlie was at the moment fighting back the tears. She took the ring and started to put on Jo’s hand.

“I, Charlene Bradbury, take Joanna Beth Harvelle, as my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.” Jo smiled and wiped Charlie’s tear that was about to fall away.

“For as much as Joanna and Charlene has consented together in wedlock, and have witnesses the same before this company of friends and family, and have given and pledged their promises to each other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands. By the authority vested in me by the start of Massachusetts, I pronounce you two to be married. You may now kiss the bride.” Within a matter of seconds, Jo grabbed Charlie and kissed her with a smile on her face as they heard everyone stand up and applauded. Charlie wrapped her arms around Jo’s waist. They broke the kiss and smiled.

“Now you’re Mrs. Harvelle.” Jo said.

“What makes you think I’m taking your last name?” Charlie asked.

“I already saw your new license. Don’t try to fuck with on that.” Jo said kissing her wife.

Five Years of dating. Six Months of Juvie. Four years of college. And Two and a haly years of the Navy. It lead to this and it was something the two look forward to.


End file.
